Genaric-Star Wars Self-Insert Story That May Have Alot Of Inside Jokes
by SyFyGuy42
Summary: Some bunch of losers get trapped in the Star Wars Universe and everyone's mad at Chase for one reason or another. (Warning Contains: Angry Polish Swearing, Dungeons and Dragons, and Inside Jokes). Emergency surgery not required.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** **Sorry for a lack of updates but** **this was an idea I had for a while, and I wanted to get this as good as possible. If anyone wants to criticize about it go ahead and tell me if there are any errors.**

 **P.S. I don't own Star Wars, only the quote, unquote OCs**

* * *

A not so long time ago, in a galaxy not so far away…

It was just an average day on Long Island. The sun was out and there was a cool breeze coming from the east. Walking down a sidewalk was a group of life long friends.

There were four of them. The first one was the self proclaimed leader (well they all thought that they lead the group) Chase. Chase was the shortest of the group with a slightly larger build then the rest. He had short, light brown hair that swept to the side and light blue eyes. He wore a pair of grey cargo pants and a white T-shirt. Over the shirt was a leather jacket that his father gave to him. Chase also wore a pair of black combat boots.

The second one was Jon, the foreigner. Jon was originally from England, but due to some convoluted incident that he still refuses to talk about, he moved to the US. Jon was only slightly taller than Chase, his slightly unkempt brown hair not counting. He had dark brown eyes and also had a scratch on one of his eyebrows where hair wouldn't grow. Jon wore a long sleeve, white button up shirt and a tie under a beige sweater vest. He also had on a pair of newer jeans and some high end sneakers.

The third person was Adain, the sports/ music geek. He was taller than the previous two by about half a foot. He had short spiky blond hair that he always jelled and dark blue eyes. He always seemed to wear cargo shorts and a T-shirt, always with some sort of rock band in the front, in any kind of weather, today was no exception. He wore plain sneakers that were in at the moment and some chain bracelet on his wrist.

The last one was Rob. Robs family was from Poland which explains a lot of his behaviors. Like how he is able to just make food from nothing. He was the tallest of the group but only by a small amount. His hair was brown in a bowl like fashion. Rob wore a grey sweatshirt and a pair of dark green cargo pants. He also had on a pair of brown hiking shoes.

They were heading back to Robs house to play some Dungeons and Dragons, as this was a time in which they were all free. As they were walking back they saw someone across the street.

"Dude, isn't that Vinny?" Adain asked pointing to the individual across the street.

"Yea, I think it is." confirmed Chase.

Vinny used to go to the groups school until he graduated. He still says around the area, and the boys were glad for that.

Vinny wore a grey long sleeve shirt and a pair of sweat pants. He also wore a pair of plane old sneakers.

"Vinny!" Jon yelled over to him in his very posh accent.

"Oh!" Vinny said, sounding extremely shaken up and startled. He waved them over to his side of the street.

The group quickly ran across after checking to make sure the rode was safe. As they approached him they could see dark bags under his eyes. It appeared that he hadn't slept for days.

"Hey Vinny, where have you been we haven't seen you in like a week?" Chase asked.

"Uh.. Not anywhere important… I can tell you that much." Vinny replied looking around for some strange reason. "Look, you guys going to Robs?" he asked.

"Yea, why?" Adain asked.

"No reason, but uh… Can I tag along?" Vinny asked still looking around.

"Well I don't see why not." Rob chipped in.

"Good, then we should go there right away then." Vinny finished and started to push the others towards Robs house.

After taking a few minutes to get there Rob unlocked and opened his front door. Everyone was immediately pushed in the house by Vinny. They all fell to the ground while he quickly closed the door and locked it.

"Bloody hell!" Jon explained "What are you doing?" He asked a little angry.

In stead of an answer they saw Vinny push a couch in front of the door and close the blinds. "Not now, it's not safe here." He told them. "Rob, do you still have that wired door that leads to the back of the house?" he asked extremely fast.

"Um… yea, why?" Rob asked.

"Does it really matter, we need to get in there now!" Vinny said in a sort of hushed yell.

They all ran to where a cabinet was. Rob opened it and there looked like it opened up to a smaller room. When they all got in Vinny shut the door behind them.

"Sooo what's going on?" Chase asked wondering what was happening.

"Well…" Vinny started, "Remember when I said that I was working on getting an internship for that government research place?"

"Yea" replied Adain.

"Well I got it and started last week." Vinny said.

"And?" said Rob, wanting him to continue.

"And, I might have found something that I shouldn't have." Vinny said pulling a gun like device out of his jacket.

"Is this what its all about!" Rob said angrily "If my parents find out that you brought a gun in to the house, well I don't even know what would happen, but they wouldn't be happy!" he ranted to Vinny.

"Don't worry about it, we got the second." Chase said waving it off.

"No it's not like that" Vinny said waving them off. "For you see, this isn't an ordinary gun, but a universal rift gun!" He explained.

The gun looked like a revolver except there was a screen on the top that faced the user and instead of a normal barrel it looked like the front of a megaphone.

"Like the thing from Mick and Rorty?" Jon asked, rubbing his chin.

"Yea a bit like that, but the scientists had certain universes in mind and dialed it in for those ones." Vinny continued to explain when suddenly there was a loud banging sound coming from the outside.

"Okay, we don't have much time." Vinny said. "Chase!" he yelled, and turned to said individual. "What's your favorite movie?" He asked at a quickened pace.

"Star Wars!" Chase blurted out not needing to think much.

"Well okay." Vinny said as he proceeded to input something on to the screen, turn, and shoot at a wall. When he did that a blue oval appeared where he shot the wall.

"By the Queens Corgis." Jon said bewildered by the sight in front of him.

"Okay, who's gonna go in first?" Vinny asked waiting for someone to step up.

Everyone look at him as if he had five heads.

"It's your portal, you go in first." Jon said pointing to the portal.

"Yea, but it was never tested, so I don't exactly know if it works." Vinny said scratching the back of his head, looking guilty.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and a lot of foot steps coming closer.

"Well, it doesn't look like we have a lot of time." Adain stated, looking towards the door.

"No, it does not." Jon replied slowly backing up from the door. What Jon failed to realize is that the direction in which he backed up was directly where the portal was. "AAAAHHH!" he yelled, as when he got close enough to it the portal started to pull him in.

Jon reached out his hand to grab the nearest thing he could. This just happened to be Robs arm.

Jon thought that he was safe now because he had something to anchor him in, except for the fact that Rob was now also being pulled in.

Chase jumped towards them and grabbed on to Robs leg, in order to stop them. This did nothing and the portal continued to pull them in.

Vinny and Adain did the same thing and dived for Chases legs. This was also useless as by then the portal started to pull them in faster.

They all yelled as they got pulled in. When they all got into the portal it immediately closed behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Ah, Master Jedi come in, come in please." The chancellor of the Galactic Republic said, addressing the two individuals waiting out side of his red office. "It is always a pleasure seeing you Master Kanobi and you Master Skywalker."

"And it is always a pleasure seeing you too, Chancellor." Anakin said with a laugh, walking next to his master.

"What do I owe this meeting too, Master Jedi?" Chancellor Palpatine, said gesturing over for the two Jedi to sit down.

"Well, Chancellor there are reports of a Separatist blockade over Christophsis. " Obi Wan Kenobi said, worriedly.

"We already have a small amount of troops stationed there, as a security detail for Senator Organa." Anakin said continuing the report. "But the amount of troops there already wouldn't be able to hold out for long when the invasion happens."

The chancellor leaned back in his chair, thinking this over. "Didn't Senator Organa arrive there to try and persuade the planets people into joining us?" he said getting an idea.

"Yes he did, Chancellor." Anakin said confirming him.

"Well then, if we are able to dispel the blockade and provide relief to the people then they are sure to join us." The Chancellor said, as a matter of factly. "I request that you master Jedi take hold of the operation immediately."

Suddenly, the chancellors desk started to beep, indicating a call was coming through. "I wonder who this could be." The chancellor said pressing the button.

A blue hologram of Jedi master Yoda appeared on the desk.

"Ah Master Yoda, it is a pleasure to see you." The chancellor said with a grin on his face.

"A pleasure to see you too, it is." The small, green alien said. "A social call, this is not. Intruders there are, in the Jedi Temple. Tripped the silent alarms, they have."

"We'll be there right away then master." Obi Wan Kenobi said, standing up with his apprentice.

"Already at the scene, newly knighted De'kern, is. On the way, I am." Yoda said, the hologram turning off right after.

"Well is been fun, but duty calls." Anakin said as he and Obi Wan left the office.

"And so it does." The chancellor said dismissing them.

As Jedi master Obi Wan Kenobi and his apprentice, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, left the senate building, they turned and walked towards where the landing pads were.

"So what do you think set of the alarms?" Anakin asked, looking to Obi Wan.

"I don't know, it could be a malfunction in the system and be nothing, but I highly doubt it. New, state of the art security systems were just installed a few months ago." Obi Wan said, as they approached a gunship waiting for them.

"Generals." A clone trooper with blue markings around his armor said, saluting.

"Captain Rex, have you been informed of the situation?" Anakin asked, stepping onto the gunship with his master.

"Yes sir." Rex said "We have possible infiltrators inside the Jedi temple, and we need to go investigate." He finished, as the gunship lifted off.

"Well, let's not keep them waiting." Obi Wan said, as the gunship flew through the sky's of Coruscant, heading to the Jedi temple.

When they arrived, they were greeted by other members of the 501st and 212th. Anakin's and Obi Wan's legions respectfully.

A certain orange commander came up to the landing gunship. "Ah, Commander Cody, what can you tell us about the infiltrators?" Obi Wan asked.

"Well you see," Cody started, holding up a hologram of the council chambers, "There seems to be five life signs inside of the Jedi Council room."

"Do you know of how they got in?" Anakin asked.

"I'm afraid not, they seemed to have appeared out of nowhere." Cody said turning off the hologram.

"Well how about we just ask them." Anakin said as they approached the temple entrance.

As the group walked through the halls of the Jedi temple, they all thought about how it was possible that someone could infiltrate one of the most secure places in the galaxy, and not be caught until they were already deep within the building.

When they arrived in front of the Jedi council room they found a squad of Coruscant Guard troopers, lead by Commander Fox and a young Jedi knight named Elena De'krn.

Elena is a human with light skin. Coming in around five-foot seven, she was a little short for a Jedi knight. She had a soft, elegant face; short, wavy, blond hair; and light blue eyes to match it. She wore a dark brown Jedi robe with white chest armor on her torso, and white bracers around her wrists. A black utility belt was adorned around her waist, with many different containers on it. Clipped onto her belt was her lightsaber.

Elena's lightsaber was dark silver color, almost black. its handle had a wooden like finish to it. This was to better help grip. Near the opining of the hilt there was a small, faded, red triangular cloth tied around it.

"Master Kanobi, Master Skywalker, it is good to see you." Elena said, in a posh accent.

"It's good to see you too, Elena." Obi Wan said.

"I take it that the intruders haven't given you much of a problem, have they?" Anakin asked as they looked towards the door to the chamber.

"No, not at all." Elena said rubbing her chin. "In fact every time we tried to communicate with them they didn't respond. We tried to use the holograms to see inside, except the only thing it showed was a bright light and then it just cuts off."

"Well how about we just have a talk with them, shall we?" Anakin said as they all faced the door.

Elena, Obi Wan, and Anakin all light their sabers, preparing to breach the door. Unlike Anakin's and Obi Wan's blue sabers, Elena's was green.

Obi Wan turned the clone trooper next to the door switch and nodded to him, signaling to open the door.

The trooper hit the door switch and the door opened as expected. What wasn't expected, however was a body of an unconscious 19 year old falling out in a pool of his own vomit.

They were confused to say the least. They looked inside on the chamber and saw four more body's inside, moaning and groaning, on the floor.

"Well, this is unexpected." Obi wan said looking at the mess before him.

* * *

Fifteen minutes earlier…

A portal appeared above the center of the council chamber. Five bodies fell out of it and on top of each other.

"OW, GET OFF OF ME!" Jon yelled to the others on him. Everyone haphazardly crawled out of the pile and got up to see where they were. It was a mostly empty, circular room, with a bunch of chairs around in a circle too. There was also windows on one side of the room, except no one could see out of them with It's blinds down.

"Well, that was a thing." Adain said stretching out his back.

"Hay guys, I'm not feeling too good." Chase said holding his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Rob asked walking over to him.

"I don't know, but… ugh… I guess that portal thing made my stomach do some flips and stuff." Chase said leaning against the wall.

"Don't you have that bit of motion sickness." Jon asked looking at what Vinny was doing. It appeared that Vinny was inspecting the gun and putting some sort if numbers into the screen.

"We might have a problem." Vinny said looking at the rest of the guys.

"And that would be?" Adain said crossing his arms.

"Well do you want the good news, the really good news, or the really really really bad news?" Vinny asked the rest of them.

"What's the good news?" Chase asked trying to find an opening to get more air.

"The gun worked." Vinny said enthusiastically. "And the really good news is that our molecules' didn't explode at the speed of light."

"Exploding, speed of light?" Chase asked dumbfounded by what he was hearing.

"Yea, speed of light, but that's not what's important." Vinny said pulling out the gun "What's important is, that the bad news is, that the gun's broken." Vinny said with a nervous smile.

"It's broken?!" Rob said running over to Vinny and ripping if out of his hands.

"And that's not even the worst part. I don't know how to fix it." Vinny replied with a sheepish grin.

"Gówno." Rob said under his breath. However, being quiet in a quiet room isn't very quiet.

"HEY!" Adain yelled from across the room. "No swearing on my Christian server." He said jokingly.

"Wait, when did you guys learn Polish?" Rob asked just finding that he wasn't the only one to know the language.

"We don't know all of it only the curse words." Chase said while taking in large breaths, trying to calm his stomach. " We looked up all the words so we knew when you were cursing at us." Chase raised a hand to wipe some sweat off his face. "Ya know guys… I ain't feeling to good." He said starting to burp a bit.

"Oi, you ain't bloody Spiderman so stop referencing it." Jon said sitting in one of the many chairs.

"Na look, Chase's more pale them he usually is." Adain said looking him over.

"HEY, I'm not that pail." Chase replied forcing the words out. "Man, my heads killing me." He said holding the side of said part.

Chase was in a lot pain, more than he had ever experienced before. His muscles ached, but that was offset by the pain in his head. Chase was known to get migraines from time to time, but they were so few and far between that it wasn't normally a problem.

Chase started to hear ringing and the sound in the room became drowned out. His friends rushed over to where he was, but Chase pushed them away, feeling closed in and needing space.

It was strange, however since Chase never felt the other guys as he pushed away. The rest of them flew across the room falling to the floor.

That was the tipping point, Chase's nerves had given up. All of the crazy events happening in such a short period of time made him lose his lunch. He upchucked all over himself.

When Chase was finished, he did feel better, but also super exhausted. He was so exhausted in fact that he just passed out right there, leaning on the door.

Everyone else had no idea what just happened, but it didn't really matter as they were now, too, hurt from hitting the floor.

* * *

Present time.

Elena sighed and raised her wrist bound communicator to her mouth. "Can I get medical personnel up in the council chambers? We have five human males in… let's just say not the greatest conditions." She said. She started to rub her eyes in frustration based on the fact that these five individuals had caused such a mess in the chambers.

"Achem, umm Elena." Obi Wan said in a careful manner.

"Yes Master Kanobi?" Elena asked with an exasperated sigh.

"It… umm… it seems that our new friend has… uh… well, just don't freak out when you look down." Obi Wan said with a small grin on his face.

The blond looked down and saw that her boots were covered in what ever came out of this mans stomach. It was disgusting to say the least, and Elena didn't take this too well eather. Elena tried to knock off the substances, by kicking it off.

When she did this, however, what Elena failed to realize the man laying right next to her foot, unconscious. When Elena kicked she hit Chase right I' in the face.

The kick was so hard in fact that it caused Chase to start to wake up.

Chase didn't really know what was going on. One minute he was passed out, the next his nose was in intense pain. He grabbed it and started to get up to try and find out where he was.

For Chase, everything was blurry and hazy. All he could make out was that there were people standing around him and some of them had, what he thought were guns pointed at him. Chase, in all of his geniuses, decided to try and fight these "Attackers".

While Chase still held his nose with his right hand, he lunged at of the individuals, in what appeared to be white armor. Chase grabbed his gun using his left hand and quickly shoulder budded the figure with his right shoulder. This made the white armored man lose his grip and footing, falling on to the floor, and losing his gun.

Chase, now having the gun, pointed it at his attackers. "Now, I'm only gonna ask this once, who am I and where are you?" Chase asked, very drowsy from this whole ordeal.

"Excuse me?" one of the clones asked, very confused.

"You heard what I said." Chase yelled stumbling a bit. "Now answer my question, please." He finished, emphasizing the please, and pointing the gun at the downed trooper.

"I have an idea." Said Obi Wan. "Let us all lower our would and talk this out." He said trying to calm everyone down. "Now I don't know who you are, but for us, we are currently out side of the Jedi Council chamber, inside the Jedi temple." Obi Wan said as clear as he could.

"Jedi temple?" Chase asked, more to himself than the others, lowering his guard a bit. "Wait I know that voice, you're Obi Wa…"

Before Chase could finish his sentence Elena made her move. With Chase's guard down she was able to get in close and deliver her knee right to his gut. It landed just under where his ribs were, and made him lose his breath.

With that swift attack Chase lost his grip on his newly acquired gun and doubled over around Elena's leg.

Grabbing his now free arm Elena twisted around to the back of Chase, locking his arm in a hold, and kicking the back of his knee, bringing him down to the ground.

"Now don't move if you know what's good for you." Elena said gritting her teeth.

"So you think this is the end?" Chase asked trying to wiggle his way out. "For you see, I will escape from this and I will be free from your tyrannical grasp."

Elena looked up at the clones who, under their helmets all had a bewildered expression at the scene in front of them. "Just stun him." Elena commanded at the troops.

Three of the clones, with red, senate guard markings on them, aimed their blasters at the man trying to get himself free. They all shot a stun round at Chase, making him pass out Instantly.

Without the need to hold him any more, Elena let Chase drop to the ground.

"Well that was something." Captain Rex said, amazed at everything that unfolded.

"Do you think that you guys might have over stunned him a bit?" Anakin asked, looking at the passed out man in front of him.

"Well, um… possibly, general." One of the Clones who stunned Chase said. "But, you can never be too careful."

Elena went over to where the blaster fell and picked it up. She went over to the still downed trooper and extended her arm for him to grab. The clone reached up and, gladly took it. Elena pulled him up and handed him back his blaster.

"You were very brave." Elena said with a smile. "However, I recommend that you keep hold of your blaster from now on."

"Um.. Thank you General, I'll try better next time." The clone replied, with a salute.

"See that you do, and what might I might I ask is your name." Elena asked with her arms around her back.

"Ma'am, CT 4356, but my brothers call me Becker." Becker stated, still at attention.

"At ease." Elena said getting him to calm down. "You're still a rookie?" she asked.

"If by rookie, you mean I haven't seen any action than yes, I'm a rookie." Becker answered.

By this time the medical team had arrived and started loading the passed out individuals on carts and taking them to the Jedi temples own medical center.

"Well, I have a proposition for you." Elena said, excitedly.

"And that would be?" Becker asked.

"I want you in my battalion." Elena said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Becker asked, not understanding what was happening.

"You heard me, I want you in my battalion." Elena said excitedly.

"This is an honor Ma'am, but I don't think that you can just say that I'm part of your battalion." Becker said. "I'm pretty sure that there is a lot of paperwork and such that needs to get done in order for this to pass." He continued with a rational explanation. "Plus do you even have a battalion yet?" Becker asked.

Elena stopped and thought to herself, trying to come up with an answer for the clone.

"I don't have a battalion yet, but I am sure that I'll get one eventually." Elena said with confidence. "And I can get all that paperwork done in a flash, so don't you worry about it." She said with a smile on her face.

Anakin Skywalker and his master Obi Wan Kenobi walked over to Elena and Becker.

"Becker, Elena." Obi Wan said to get their attention. Both the Jedi and the clone turned to gave them. Becker stood at attention and gave a salute to his generals.

"Becker" Anakin said. "Do you mind if we talk in private for a bit?" he asked signaling to the other Jedi there.

"No sir, of course not." Becker responded, turning to go with his fellow brothers.

Obi Wan and his apprentice turned to Elena. "Now whatever we say here can not get out to anyone else but us." Obi Wan said, in a whisper. "Do you understand?" he asked.

Elena was worried, what could put Master Kanobi in a mood like this. "I understand, what's wrong?" Elena asked, also in a whisper.

"Did you sense anything strange anytime before we opened the doors?" Anakin asked.

Now that he mentioned it Elena did sense something, it wasn't strong but it was something and it was gone in an instant.

"There was something, but it was too faint and too fast for me to really feel it." Elena answered. "What's this all about?" She asked in return.

"Well, the man you just fought." Anakin said looking over to the medics and seeing him be pulled away on a stretcher. "We have a suspicion that he might be a Sith." He said in an even quieter whisper.

"A Sith?" Elena asked really confused at their suggestion. "I highly doubt that he is a Sith." She said giving her opinion on the matter.

"We can't rule out that possibly though." Obi Wan said.

"I do feel something coming from him, but him, a Sith?" Elena asked again, putting more emphasis on "him" than before.

"This man isn't on any of our records and he is force sensitive." Obi Wan said giving their reason to believe this.

"It could be something else." Elena suggested.

"Like what?" Anakin asked, interested in what she might say.

"I don't know yet." Elena said a little defeated. "But, for now my idea was to ask then when they get up, and not just jump to conclusions." She said reassured.

"Or we can do that." Obi Wan said, realizing that Elena might be right.

"Yea let's do that." Anakin said agreeing with his master.

The three of them turned to where the medical center was and started walking.

* * *

 **A/N So tell me what you think. I thought it turned out okay.  
**


	2. Chapter 1: The WOKE Part

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I wanted to get this chapter decent.**

 **I don't own Star Wars.**

* * *

The infirmary of the Jedi temple wasn't the most technically advanced medical facility on Coruscant, not by a long shot. However, it does have all of it's necessities'. The medical center had many beds for patients and even a few bacta tanks, in order for fast healing.

Jon opened his eyes slowly. The last thing he could remember was Chase not feeling well. He looked around and saw that he was in a bed and had an IV in his arm. Jon looked around some more and saw that he wasn't the only one in the room.

Adain was in a similar bed next to Jon and across from them were Vinny and Rob. What confused him the most was that Chase was no where to be found. Jon looked around some more and found that he was the only one awake.

Jon sat up and turned to get of the bed. As he did this he noticed that he wasn't in his usual attire. Instead he sported a medical gown and socks, that's it, nothing else.

Jon, to say the least was furious. 'How dare they?!' he thought to himself. 'Do they know who I am?' He also thought to himself.

At this time the test of the guys were getting up as well. All of them had a massive headache, all of them except for Jon, who was still in shock with everything going on.

"Rob." Adain called out groggily.

"Yea?" Rob asked in reply.

"Are we dead?" Adain asked, groaning in pain.

"I don't know, maybe." Rob answered unsure, and also in pain.

"I don't care if we are dead or alive." Jon said gritting his teeth. "Someone took my clothes. Do you know how difficult it was to get them to America?" Jon asked to no one in particular.

"No, how hard was it?" Rob asked.

"Very, it was very difficult." Jon said as a matter of factly.

"It's great that you're up and about complaining." Vinny said still laying down. "But does anyone know where Chase is?" He asked.

Everyone looked at everyone else and gave a shrug not knowing the answer.

"Hmm, looking for your friend, you are?" a little green creature came into the room and asked them.

Vinny had a grin on his face. Not just any grin, a stupid grin. He had an idea, seeing this one individual enter the room.

"Dude look It's Yoda." Adain said to Rob. "Guys look It's… " Adain looked over to the rest of his friends and stopped talking when he saw Vinny. Adain knew that look on him and it could only mean one thing.

"Hmmmm." Vinny said trying to sound like Yoda. "What…" He giggled a bit but tried to keep his composure "What is a Jedi's favorite Italian dessert?" he asked breathing heavily.

"What is it?" Rob asked holding back at laughing.

"Hmmm, Obi Wan Kanoli. HMMMMM… FUNNY JOKE." Vinny said, erupting with laughter. Rob and Adain joined him, Adain even started to cry a bit.

"Jesus Christ." Jon said annoyed with everyone. He walked over to a perplexed looking Yoda. "Look Mr. Yoda, I don't know what happened, but it seems that all of our stuff is missing." Jon said looking down at the Jedi Master. "And it would be grand if we could just get them back." He finished trying to get past Yoda.

"Strange, it is." Yoda said. "Know your names, I do not. Mine, however, you do." Yoda said blocking Jon's path out.

"Ah yes, my apologies." Jon said to Yoda in realization. "I am Jon." He said pointing at himself. "And that is Rob, Adain, and Vinny." pointing to each person respectfully.

"Greetings." Yoda said in reply. "Now, wondering where your friend is, you might be." He said.

"Yea, he owes me ten bucks." Vinny said annoyed.

"He owes you money too? Adain asked Vinny.

"Now that you guys mention it I lent him some money a while ago." Rob said after thinking about it for a bit.

"Why does he owe everyone money?" Jon asked to everyone annoyed. "Chase has money. I know he has money, he has a job, and I've seen him buy things." He finished pinching the bridge of his noes.

"I'm gonna kill him." Vinny said as he got up from the bed.

"Me too." Adain agreed, also getting up.

"Now now." Yoda said, putting his hand up to stop them. "Enough punishment, your friend has had." He said.

"What's happened to him this time?" Jon asked clearly tired from everything going on.

"De'kern, a new Jedi Knight, severely beat your friend, she did." Yoda said, informing them about the confrontation. "In a full bacta tank, your friend is." He also said. "Take you to him, I can. However, a threat, you must not be. Count on you, can I?" he asked while also telling them what they need to do.

"Yea, sure." Vinny said, not very confidently.

"Believe you, I do not." Yoda said scrutinizing Vinny. "But the rest, I do." He said smiling. "Come along, take you to your friend, I will." He said turning to leave where he came from.

"What about our clothes'?" Rob asked getting cold from the breeze.

"In your drawers, some new clothes, are. Washing your old ones, we are." Yoda answered to Rob.

Next to each bed there were small white drawers. Jon went and opened his and saw a white t-shirt and a pair of basic white pants. On the floor there were also some basic black boots. This was set up for every patient that was in the infirmary.

The boys quickly put on this attire and followed Yoda out.

* * *

In the halls…

The group of guys couldn't believe what they were seeing in the hall. Giant windows and statues lined the hall and the ceiling was just taller than the windows.

Out side the boys could see towering skyscrapers and flying cars as far as the eye could see.

"Woah." Adain said taking it all in. "Pinch me I must be dreaming." He said to one in particular.

Vinny pulled his arm back and landed a hit right into his upper arm.

"Aaahh!" Adain yelled out in pain. "I said pinch, not punch." He said complaining.

"Umm, I'm hearing dyslexic.?" Vinny said as more as a question than an explanation.

Adain just ignored him and rubbed his arm to make the pain go away.

"Bloody hell, you did it." Jon said still amazed at everything that was going on.

"Thank the Russians." Vinny said walking over to Jon.

"What do they have to do with it?" Jon asked.

"I thought that you worked for a private company." Rob said joining their conversation.

"I thought that you still worked at Burrito Chime." Adain said.

"I did work at Burrito Chime until I got promoted to manager and had to go to meetings at their head quarters." Vinny said explaining the situation. "As it turns out Burrito Chime is just a front for the Russian Mafia." He continued. "They needed a way to make a lot of money fast, so they decided to make fattening, cheap, fast food and sell it to Americans." He finished

"What did they need the money for?" Adain asked.

"I don't know, but if I had to guess, it would be to steal gold from other detentions and add it to their supply." Vinny answered. "It's that, or they want to bring back Stalin from the dead." He said.

"You know who wouldn't like that? " Jon asked.

"Chase." everyone there answered, except for Yoda, whom they forgot was there.

"Your attention, may I have?" Yoda asked. "Almost at the detention block, we are." He informed the boys. "Continue this conversation later, you should." He finished and continued walking away.

"Why's he in there anyway?" Adain asked.

"A Sith Lord, they think he is." Yoda said in a more serious tone.

The guys took this in and tried to take this seriously. They, however, couldn't. They started giggling and it became laughing real fast. Eventually they started to cry from laughing so much. They became so loud that people in the temple even looked over to see what all the commotion was about. Eventually, they calmed down and caught their breaths.

"Ha ah… Oh man that's funny." Adain said wiping a tear for his eye.

"Oh tea and crumpets." Jon said. "Yoda, who came up with that idea?" he asked.

"A general idea, it was." Yoda said. "Have the force, your friend does." he continued. "Precautions, we had to take." He finished.

"What do you mean 'he has the force', he never had it before." Rob asked, confused.

"Works in mysterious ways, the force does." Yoda said. "Cause this, stress and other, similar things, can." He said. "Get sick a lot, does he?" Yoda asked.

"Not really." Adain answered. "I mean he gets nauseous when ever he gets excited, but that's about it." He finished.

"That is it." Yoda said after thinking it over. "Hidden from him, the force was. A sign it was, the nausea. Had to go through it, every Jedi did." Yoda explained.

"That's gross." Vinny said, cringing at it.

Yoda shrugged "Make up the rules, I do not." He said turning around.

The group walked some more until they arrived at a large door where two clone troopers stood guard. "The detention block, this is." Yoda said to the boys.

"General." One of the troopers said as they both stood at attention. " I take it that you're here to see the prisoner." The same trooper asked.

"Take it correctly, you do." Yoda said, laughing afterwards. "Open the door, may you, Sargent Jax?" Yoda asked to the previous clone, now named Jax.

"Yes sir." Jax said as he turned and hit a button on a panel, causing the door to open. When it opened the group came face to face with…

* * *

Earlier…

In the Jedi temple there were holding cells. Nothing crazy, as it wasn't a full fledged prison. Orange shields prevented those detained from escaping. A few of these cells had full bacta tanks in them, in order to quickly heal anyone who did get injured from a fight with a guard or Jedi.

This is where we find Chase. He is currently floating in a pool of bacta, half naked, breathing through a mask.

Out side of the tank Jedi masters Obi Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu, along with Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker and Elena De'kern are trying to figure out what to do with the stranger.

"If what you say is true, and he is a Sith, we might have a big problem on our hands." Mace said to the others.

"I keep telling you he's not a Sith." Elena said annoyed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Well we can't prove that he isn't one, he attacked the clones and hand to be forcefully incapacitated." Obi Wan said, trying to prove his point.

"Now that I think about it…" Anakin started to say, "… I don't think he's a Sith." He got looks from both Obi Wan and Mace Windu. "I mean, if he was where's his lightsaber, where's the darkness in him?" Anakin asked. "So far, apart from the fight, I haven't felt anything close to the dark side from him." He explained.

"I under stand what you mean Skywalker." Mace said. "However, this doesn't deter the fact that he did break into the temple, assault our troops, and possibly is force sensitive." He finished explaining.

"When he wakes up we'll interrogate him and get the whole story, but for now we can't be too safe." Obi Wan said as they all turned and left the cell.

"Master Windu." Elena said getting his attention.

"Yes, go ahead." Mace said, giving her permission to continue.

"I was just wondering." Elena said "Since now I am a Jedi knight, will I be getting a clone battalion to command?" She asked as the shield of the cell activated again.

"I knew that we would have this conversation sooner or later." Obi Wan said taking a deep breath.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, worriedly.

"The council has made a decision that will affect you and Anakin." Mace said. "You two might not like it, but it was decided that the 501st will be commanded by both of you." He said.

The two Jedi, Elena and Anakin, both looked at each other and then their masters. "What?!" They both exclaimed, confused.

"It had come to the councils attention that there were not enough clones ready to create a whole new battalion." Mace said, explaining the situation.

"They also wanted to see if having two Jedi command and lead troops could reduce casualties." Obi Wan said, adding on to Maces explanation.

"How would that even work?" Elena asked.

"The council also felt that you two could figure that out yourselves." Obi Wan said. "I voted against it, but it was a majority rule." He continued. "Captain Rex has been informed about it, so trust what he can come up with. Rex can come up with some good ideas." He finished as they arrived at the door.

Before they reached the button the door opened and the Jedi saw the men from before with Jedi Master Yoda.

"Hello there." Obi Wan said, greeting them.

"Master Kanobi, to see you again, good it is." Yoda said.

Behind Yoda Vinny and Adain where frantically nudging each other in the side with their elbows.

"He said the thing." Adain whispered to Vinny.

"I know." Vinny whispered in reply.

"Watch this." Adain said still in a whisper. "General Kanobi." He said, doing his best Grevious impression.

Needless to say everyone around were confused, even Rob and Jon as they haven't seen the prequels.

Jon and Rob, however did see episodes four through seven and have also seen Rouge One, so they know who Yoda is.

Adain and Vinny started to snicker to themselves while everyone else just looked at them.

"Anyway." Mace said getting everyone else's attention. "I see that our new… friends are awake." He said using the word 'friend' lightly.

"Yes we are." Jon said as a matter of factly. "Hello, I'm Jon and this is Adain, Vinny, and Rob." He said pointing to each of the other guys respectfully.

"Greetings." Mace said. "I am Jedi Master Mace Windu."

"I take it you already know who I am, but I'm Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi." Obi Wan said.

"Hello, I am Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker." Anakin said.

"Oh, yes, hello, I am Jedi Knight Elena De' kern." Elena said, stepping out from behind the others and giving them her new title.

The boys were stunned when they heard that name. They were stunned when they saw her face as it was the most beautiful woman they have ever laid their eyes on. No one knew what to say.

Well, many one person.

"Oh my God." Jon said annoyed.

Jon was furious, angry, but most importantly… disappointed. Disappointed at the fact that the universe would do this to him. Disappointed that this was even a possibility. Jon looked at the other guys who had huge grins on their faces. They were all looking at him.

"Whatever you knuckleheads are going to say, no, don't do it." Jon said knowing they were going to do something stupid.

"Knuckleheads really?" Vinny asked, fake feeling hurt.

"You hurt my feelings and selfie steam." Adain said, over dramatically looking sad.

"First of all, it is self esteem, not selfie steam. Second of all, you're all dumb basterds. And third of all, where is Chase?" Jon said annoyed with life and his very existence.

All the Jedi kind of looked at each other again and then back to the boys.

"Chase, is he a friend of yours?" Elena asked, smiling at the boys' strangeness.

"Met him, you have." Yoda said to Elena. "In there, he is." Yoda continued pointing towards the cells.

"OH, he's Chase." Elena said coming to a shocked realization. "Yes, I'm so sorry, I didn't know him and… and I know I went a little overboard with him and…" Elena bowing down to the guys. "… I am sorry." She finished.

The group of guys just looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"I guess we can show you him." Anakin said taking them I'm to the detention center.

The whole group walked over to where Chase was being held. When they arrived the boys looked in and saw what has become of him.

"Dude, he's wearing a diaper." Adain said pointing at Chase in the tank.

It was true, Chase was wearing a diaper. In fact, that was the only thing he was wearing, besides an oxygen mask.

It was the funniest thing they ever saw. It was even funnier than the time Chase wore an American flag tuxedo to the school dance.

"Ha ha… ohhh man I can't breathe." Vinny said, trying to catch his breath.

"Look how fat he is." Jon said.

Through some cosmic coincidence or maybe just because Chase is Chase and he heard someone call him fat, he woke up.

Chase was groggy and discombobulated at first, which was reasonable from the beating he took. Slowly, but surely everything became clearer and clearer. As this soon happened, Chase realized that he was facing his greatest fear. He was in a small space, full of a liquid that may or not have been water, and he was breathing out of a tube.

Chase right now, was panicking. He desperately needed to escape. He tried everything he could think of, pulling on the tube, swimming around a bit, even punching the glass.

Outside of the tank everyone else saw what Chase was doing inside of it.

"Should we take him out?" Elena asked worried about what Chase might do.

"Well, he hates being in small spaces." Adain said.

"And he can't stand being in water." Rob added.

"So yea, probably." Vinny said, shrugging.

Elena rushed over to the control panel for the bacta tank. She pressed a button and the top of the tank started to open. What Elena failed to realize is that she had also hit the release button that held the whole tank in place.

Chase, not seeing the top of the tank start to open, continued to move around, rocking back and forth. At one point the entire tank started to move with him. Chase, however also didn't realize what the effects of rocking a giant glass tube would be.

The bacta tank, as expected, tipped a little to far on one side and completely fell over. The liquids inside drained out on to the floor, as the top was open, and Chase came with it.

Chase was soaked from head to toe, and played in a pool of bacta. He quickly got himself up and looked around, but not before ripping his oxygen mask off.

Chase looked in front of him and saw his friends and a bunch of other people who he didn't know, but seemed familiar, looking at him strangely.

"What?" Chase asked, breathing heavily.

"You Okay?" Adain asked.

"Yea, well, I've been worse." Chase answered. "So what happened?" he asked.

"I donno, they were about to tell us." Vinny said pointing to the Jedi in the room.

Chase looked over and couldn't believe his eyes. Right in front of him there was Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan Kenobi, Yoda, and Mace Windu.

Chase rushed over to where the Jedi were and started to shake their hands. "Hi, names Chase, big fan of your works." He said to the Jedi.

"Achem." Chase heard to the side of him.

Chase looked over and saw the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid his eyes on. He didn't know what to say, didn't know what to think.

"Chase, did you hear me?" Elena asked drawing Chase out of his nonexistent thoughts.

"Hu, what?" Chase asked.

"I was apologizing for everything that had happened to you and your friends." Elena said bowing.

Now another thing Chase noticed about the woman was her voice. She had a British accent, however it was different from Jons. Jon had informed the boys that he had a type of accent that was called Southern Yorkshire. In short terms he draws out vowels' and removes the H's in words. This is not Elena's accent at all, she sounded like a high up aristocrat, Or as Jon liked to put it, 'Proper Queens English, mate.'

"Um, Chase?" Elena said bringing him back to reality, again.

"Yea?" Chase asked back.

"I was asking if you were okay." Elena replied looking worried.

"I'm fine." Chase said. "How are you?" he asked.

"I am good." Elena said, a little taken back by Chase.

"I don't think we met yet." Chase said. "Hi, I'm Chase Viveone." He said introducing himself.

"Jedi Knight Elena De'kern." Elena said, introducing herself.

"Elena you say." Chase said, looking over at the rest of the guys and raising an eyebrow.

All the guys, besides Jon, were nodding and grinning, as if to show Chase that it's real. Jon, however, was mouthing 'Don't try it' to Chase.

It became apparent to Chase that it was cold where they were, and was reminded that, besides a diaper he wasn't wearing anything, and was soaked.

"Hey, this might be some bad timing, but could I get some clothes?" Chase asked everyone.

"In the drawer to the right, they are." Yoda said informing Chase.

"Thanks." Chase said walking over and getting the same type of outfit that the rest of the guys had. It was at this time that he finally saw where they were. "Another question, why are we in a prison cell?" he asked.

"We'll explain later." Mace said. "For now, get changed and meet us outside, we have a lot to discuss." He finished turning around with the rest of the Jedi and leaving the detention center.

"I guess I'll see you later." Chase said to Elena before she left.

"Yes you will." Elena said waving to him as she left.

The door closed and all that were left in the detention center was the guts and a few guard clones.

"I think she likes you." Adain said to Chase.

"I think she likes me too." Chase replied back to Adain, giving him a high five.

"I can't believe this is happening." Jon said as he went and sat down against the wall.

"What, that we're in star wars, or that Elena is real?" Rob asked.

"Both." Jon said, tired. "So how is Elena in Star Wars?" he asked.

"I can't give you how, only probability." Rob said. "And that's a one in infinite chance of happening."

"Where'd you get that number?" Vinny asked.

"Well, there's probably an infinite amount of dimensions, and where in this one, so… yea." Rob said, scratching the back of his head.

"That is great and all." Jon said getting their attention. "But why is Elena here? I mean, I didn't even know that she was in star wars." Jon said.

What the whole argument was about, in reality was that during one of the guys' longer Dungeons and Dragons campaign they got a female, human, paladin as an NPC whos name just so happened to be Elena. The worst part of this is that all the players tried to seduce her in game. The only person able to do it, surprisingly, was Chase's character. It was arguably the dumbest thing they did in the campaign, as the joke took hours away from actual campaign progress.

"Well, I think there's only one thing to do." Chase said with a huge smile on his face.

"I am not allowing this." Jon said, annoyed with the universe.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." Chase said.

"You were going to seduce and then marry her." Jon said accusingly, pointing a finger at Chase.

"Or maybe you did." Chase said. "Come on, it worked in DnD, and maybe it'll work here." Chase pleaded.

"Look, do you remember what happened to the last girl you dated." Jon asked.

"What last girl?" Chase asked in reply.

"That is the point, there was no last girl." Jon said. "You have not dated anyone." He continued.

"Actually, that's not true. I had ten girlfriends in elementary school." Chase said, interrupting Jon.

"Those were more like friends who were also girls." Adain said.

"Not the point." Jon said getting control of the conversation again. "Point is that you do not have any experience swooning women, and you are going to embarrass yourself." Jon said making his point clear.

"Well, if I can't win her over with my words, I'll have to win her heart with my actions." Chase said. "I will end the war." He said, standing in a heroic pose.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Rob said sighing.

Adain gave Rob a high five, which the latter begrudgingly accepted.

"And how, might I ask, are you going to do that?" Jon asked.

"Well, it just so happens that we are in the Star Wars universe during the clone wars, which there may have been a show about." Chase said, whispering. 'And let us not forget the fact that I memorized every major plot point of the show and when they take place." He continued. "So, if everything does go according to the show than we can make plans accordingly and stop Sheev. Once I defeat him Elena's going to be like, 'Oh, Chase, you're so strong and brave, please let me have your children.'." Chase said, making his voice sound a higher pitch while he fanned himself with his hand.

Jon sighed, "Why not?" he said giving in. "It's not like you will get another chance with a woman." Jon said, grinning a bit.

"I'm in." Rob said giving a thumbs up.

"You had me at 'Well'." Adain said fist bumping Chase.

"I do need to fix the gun, and that might take a while." Vinny said. "So, yea, okay." He agreed.

They were all in agreement, they were going to get Chase and Elena together, while also possibly fixing the Star Wars universe.

"This just occurred to me." Jon said getting everyone attention. "But who is this Sheev?" he asked.

"Okay, who, besides Jon, haven't seen the prequels?" Chase asked the guys.

Rob raised his hand. "I watched episode five and Rogue One." He said.

"I guess we'll have to tell you guys what's going to happen later." Adain said. "But they might get angry if we keep them waiting." He said.

"Jedi don't get angry, It's against their religion." Vinny said.

"I don't think it's a religion." Adain replied.

"It's close enough." Vinny said waving Adain off.

"That was the other thing." Jon said. "Isn't there a rule against Jedi getting into relationships?" He asked Chase.

"Yea, but that's the rule literally every Jedi breaks." Chase answered. "I'm not joking when I say that too. I think that there was only a handful of Jedi who didn't have some sort of relationship." he said, confidently.

"Imma go change, so get out." Chase told the other guys, pointing to the door.

"Well meet you out side." Adain said as everyone went out of the block inti the hallway.

A few moments later Chase came out too and they all headed to meet with the Jedi.

"Does anyone know where we have to go?" Jon asked.

"Nope." Chase said emphasizing the 'p'. "But we'll figure it out." He finished as he continued walking to who knows where. The rest of the boys followed him.

"By the way." Jon said tapping Chases shoulder. "Who's Sheev?" he asked.

"Oh, uhhh… he's the The Emperor." Chase said, nonchalantly.

"So, what you're saying is that we have to defeat The Emperor, that guy who shoots lightning out of his hands?" Jon asked, thinking that it was crazy.

"Yep." Chase said, cracking his fingers, as they were sore.

"Kurwa." Rob said, tired from everything going on

"Tell me about it." Vinny said.

"I mean what's the worst that could happen?" Chase asked as they approached a set of doors.

"Don't say that." Adain said slapping Chase on the back of his head.

"I'm sure everything's gonna be A.O.K." Chase said, confident on everything going to happen.

Chase opened the door and saw the entire Jedi council on front of him and the guys. A lot of them were away on missions sow they showed up as holograms. It wasn't just the Jedi council, however, there was also Anakin Skywalker, Elena De'kern, and a few clones there as well.

"It took you long enough." Anakin said as the guys walked into the room and the doors closed behind them.

* * *

 **A/N: Did you like it? Favorite and Follow it. Did you not like it, leave a review explaining why.**

 **Thank you and have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 2: The EXPLINATION Part

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Been busy doing things. Also I found my Gameboy so that doesn't help.**

 **Anyway this is a short one, wanted to get something out there, for the time being. I have to admit, it's not my best work, but its something. More filler than anything really.  
**

 **I don't own Star Wars.**

* * *

"It took you long enough." Anakin said as the guys walked into the room and the doors closed behind them.

"I mean no one told us where to go." Chase said shrugging.

"And yet you were able to find your way here." Obi Wan Kenobi said, stroking his beard. "Very impressive, if I might say." he continued. "Tell me, which one of you led the rest here?" Obi Wan asked.

The whole group looked at Chase, while he himself raised his hand.

"I did." Chase answered.

"Hmm, just as we thought." Yoda said getting up from his seat, and walking over to Chase. "The force, powerful it is. A persons control of it, however, weak at first, with time, powerful can they too become." He said.

"That's great and all, but why are you telling me this?" Chase asked clueless of what was going on.

"What Master Yoda is trying to tell you is we believe you are force sensitive." Elena said, stepping in to does things up.

Chase took this chance to impress Elena with just his existence. He did the only things he could think of in this situation, Chase slid his hair back, to make him look more neat, and with a small nod said "Hey."

"Hello." Elena said unfazed by Chase. "And, because we figured you did not have any proper training, we are worried on how you might turn out." she said.

"So I can use the force?" Chase asked excited at his life long dream.

"Well, yes and no." Anakin said. "We believe that in time, and with the proper training, you can become a powerful force user." He explained.

"Cool." Chase said bewildered by what he was hearing.

"You do need to be trained, however." Mace Windu said. "And the council has come to a unanimous decision to make Jedi Knight Elena De'kern your trainer." He said.

"WHAT?!" Elena exclaimed. "I… I can not take an apprentice, I just became a Jedi Knight." She said.

"Lacking in ability or knowledge, you are?" Yoda asked.

"No, of course not, but…" Elena started to say before being interrupted.

"Then decided, it is." Yoda said with a smile on his face.

Elena sighed and walked back to where she was standing. While she was doing this Chase turned to the rest of his group and gave a small thumbs up.

"Now then, who exactly are you, and where do you come from?" One of the clones asked, stepping up to Chase.

"Well…" Chase said not exactly knowing what to tell him. "Who are you?" he asked, trying to avoid the question.

"My names Becker, I'm the guy you almost killed." Becker said, really making Chase feel nervous now.

"We are from the Republic Kingdom of Magna Terra." Rob said stepping in. "And you are currently speaking to His Lordship Chase Pratish the First, our king." He continued, more or less bluffing Becker.

"What's he talking about?" Vinny asked Adain in a whisper.

"Oh, you weren't there, we made our own country during a school project." Adain said informing Vinny. "We might of took it too far and actually created an actual country." He continued. "We got papers and everything." Adain finished.

"Never heard of it." Becker said, crossing his arms.

"Of course not, for you see…" Chase said, going on about how they got there and how they are now currently stuck.

"So, what you're saying is that…" Anakin started to say. "You're from a planet called Earth, in a different dimension, you accidentally got stuck here, and what's going on right now, one of the most destructive war in galactic history, is just a kids show. Did I get everything?" he asked.

"Yea, pretty much." Chase said, winded from his long, overcomplicated explanation.

"Well, how can you prove this to us?" Obi Wan asked, wondering if it was actually true.

"Master Skywalker, can you please step out side for a moment with me, please?" Chase asked, waving Anakin over.

"This'll be fun." Anakin said, as he walked out with Chase.

When they left the door closed behind them.

"So, a Republic Monarchy." Elena said getting the boys' attention. "How does that work?" She asked.

"It's complicated, don't get me started." Jon said, annoyed. "The only reason Chase is King is because we did rock paper scissors, and he won every match." He said, still angry at Chase.

There was suddenly a lot of yelling outside of the room. Everyone especially heard Anakin cursing up a storm, right before the door opened and said Jedi came marching in, looking like he was about to rip his own head off.

"They're telling the truth." Anakin said, frustrated.

"And how do you know this?" Mace asked, wondering what Chase and Anakin talked about.

"I just do." Anakin said, answering Mace. "Please, I don't want to push this any further than it has to." Anakin begged.

"Trust your judgment, I do." Yoda said, supporting Anakin.

Chase came in right after all of this happened with a smug look on his face.

"We're not done with our conversation." Anakin said, pointing to Chase.

"I know." Chase said, sighing.

"So since, in your dimension, this whole thing is a show, you can tell us how to win against the Separatists and their Sith leaders?" Mace Windu asked, confident that the Republic will be able to get information to defeat their enemy.

"Well, yes and no…" Chase said, scratching the back of his neck. "I can't really use the show to get helpful info." Chase said.

"And why, might I ask, is that?" Obi Wan asked.

"Elena…" Chase said.

"Pardon me, but what have I done?" Elena asked, taken back by Chase's answer.

"No, it's not you, it's actually you." Chase said. "You were never in the show. You didn't exist, and because there is already one thing out of place…" Chase said, looking to Yoda.

"Out of place, everything could be." Yoda said finishing what Chase was saying.

"Exactamundo." Chase said, snapping his finger and then pointing finger guns at Yoda.

"Much to talk about, we do." Yoda said, looking down in thought. "Go, all of you can, for now." He said.

The group of Elena, Becker, Anakin, Jon, Vinny, Adain, Rob, and Chase all headed towards the door and left.

Out side of the council chamber…

"Well, I think that went well." Vinny said.

Anakin slapped the back of Chase's head. "We're still not done with our discussion." Anakin said.

"I know that!" Chase exclaimed. " And you didn't have to hit me." He said rubbing where Anakin hit him.

"Well… I don't…. Ugh!" Anakin said, throwing his arms down in frustration. Anakin turned and, more or less, ran from the group.

"What did you tell him?" Elena asked Chase.

"I told him about the only thing that would allow him to realize that I was telling the truth." Chase said really fast, and in a way that sounds convoluted.

"What?" Elena asked, not understanding a word Chase said, as he had said it to fast for her to.

"Hey, I'm a Jedi!" Chase said trying to move away from the topic.

"No, you are my apprentice." Elena corrected Chase. "You are to train under me and learn the ways of the force." She said. "But, you aren't part if the actual order yet." Elena continued. "For that to happen, the council needs to agree to let you in."

"So, what are we going to do now?" Adain asked.

"Before this whole ordeal occurred, I was to accompany Master Kanobi and Skywalker to Christophsis." Elena said. "Tell me, can any of you hold your own with a blaster?" she asked the boys.

The group looked over to where Chase was and saw him furiously nodding his head up and down.

"Yes?" Jon said unsure of what to say.

"We did play paintball once." Rob said stepping in.

"You guys are my highly trained guards." Chase said, trying to get his friends to understand his meaning.

"No we're not, we're…" Vinny started to say before Chase held his hand over Vinny's mouth.

"What a kidder, this guy's great." Chase said, attempting to bluff the Jedi.

"Well, I suppose that will have to do." Elena said, not really buying it. "We do need all the help we can get." She said, sighing at the end. "We should head to the ship, it is suppose to depart soon." Elena said turning to face where the path to the hanger bay is.

"What about our clothes?" Jon asked still worried about it, for some reason.

"I'll see if I can commission some gear for all of you." Elena said turning back to them. "We may, or may not, be able to get something for you on the ship, it depends on what's there." She said, being honest to them. "However, we can train on the ship, that is a definite. For some reason, I feel that you all need it." She said giving them a knowing glare. Elena turned back and continued to the hanger.

"I think she knows something's up." Adain whispered.

"No, really?" Jon angrily whispered back.

"Listen guys, it's going to be great." Chase said nonchalantly. "I mean what's the worst that could happen?" He asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Rob said, scratching the side of his cheek.

"Don't we all?" Vinny said with a shrug.

The group of guys jogged up to where Elena was at and continued at her pace.

* * *

A few minutes earlier back in the Jedi chambers…

The Jedi masters and clones in the chamber all came to a resolution on how they were going to deal with the new arrivals.

"So, decided it is." Yoda said.

"Yes, Chase will be put into the order and learn under Elena." Obi Wan said.

"And the others will stay by his side, also following Elena's command." Mace said.

"This is to prevent the splitting of the 501st and allow General De'kern a command of her own, until a battalion is ready for her." Captain Rex said.

"This is all, however, temporary." Obi Wan continued. "Until they are able to fix the device that brought them here we will have to deal with them, otherwise who knows what they'll get up too." Obi Wan said. "By the way, since Elena has just gotten an apprentice, I think it was time for Anakin to get one, as well." He said with a smirk.

"Feel I do, time it is, for young Skywalker to take up teaching, as well." Yoda said, getting up from his chair. "For now, go to Christophsis, aid them, you must." He said, in a serious tone.

"I will do what I can." Obi wan said, getting up as well and heading out the door, with Rex are Becker in tow.

* * *

Present time at the hanger…

The boys couldn't believe what they were seeing. It was a real life gunship. Like the one from the show, it had the sliding doors on the side and the huge missile pods on top of the angled wings. There was just one thing missing from it.

"Where's the laser balls?" Chase asked abruptly.

"Pardon me?" Elena asked, dumbfounded by what Chase just said.

"You know the things on the side that shoot lasers and go 'BEEEUUM' and 'BUUUUUIIICH'" Chase said, imitating the sound.

"Oh, umm… I don't know." Elena said, almost understanding what Chase was saying.

"You have to learn to think before you speak." Jon said, stepping on to the ship.

"Why what's wrong?" Chase asked, not understanding what Jon was implying, while also stepping on to the ship.

"I'll tell you later." Jon said waving Chase off.

The rest of the group stepped aboard as well. When the doors were about to close Obi Wan ran up to the ship and got on too, with Rex and Becker right behind him. Obi Wan was bent over and was breathing heavily, as well as, the other clones.

"Did you forget that we're supposed to go too?* Obi Wan asked still breathing heavily, but slowly catching his breath.

"I am sorry master, but we do have a schedule to stay on." Elena said giving a reason for starting to leave without him.

"It's always you and your schedules isn't it?" Obi Wan asked sarcastically.

"Well, we wouldn't want the enemy to get bored now would we?" Elena said, giving her own sarcastic remark.

The ships doors closed and everyone inside felt themselves start to move up.

"You might want to hold on to the bars." Elena told Chase, as he was wobbling around, and trying to keep his balance.

"Bars, shmars. This is just like the subway." Chase said confident in his abilities to stay up.

"There are also bars on the subway." Rob said, informing Chase.

"I know that, but have you seen the people that hold on to it?" Chase asked. "Every disease known to mankind must be on there." Chase said, giving his reason.

"I once got appendicitis from the subway." Adain said.

"Don't think that's how it works." Vinny told Adain.

The gunship suddenly started to shake violently. This caused Chase to lose the little balance that he did have. Chase dropped to the floor, but caught himself with his palms and knees. He stayed there until the shaking calmed down.

"Ow… that hurt." Chase said with his teeth clenched.

"Are you okay?" Elena said, while helping to get him up.

"Never better, didn't even feel a thing." Chase said, while getting up with Elena's assistance.

"But you just said…" Elena started to say before being interrupted by Chase.

"NEVER BETTER!" Chase yelled out in pain, trying to seem tough for Elena. "Fine I'll use the rail." He said, grabbing on to it.

"General, what's wrong with these guys?" Captain Rex whispered to Obi Wan.

"I think they're interesting." Obi Wan whispered in reply. "Remind me to start recording their behaviors." He whispered even quieter than before.

"I'll tell Cody to get right on it." Rex told the Jedi, jokingly.

After a few more minutes the ship landed and the doors opened up to…

* * *

 **A/N: Wow what a trashy chapter, and my writing's absolutely atrocious. Most of it is "They said..." and a bunch of adjectives after.**

 **But if you like it do what ever, I'm tired.**


	4. Chapter 3: The LIT part

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter. This one is short, also. I want to try and get out longer chapters but I've been kind of busy.**

 **I had to go to collage orientation, and went on vacation.**

 **I did see that THEY ARE MAKING SEASON 7! BOOM BABY WOOOOOOO YAAA!**

 **P.S. I don't own Star Wars, if I did season 7 would have came out years ago.**

* * *

When the door opened the group saw Clone Troopers running around the place, rushing to get their tasks done. Some were moving creates around, others were doing maintenance checks on fighters and bombers, and there were some just filling out forms that had to be done.

Adain whistled, impressed at the size of the hanger bay.

"Cool." Chase said, saying what everyone else was thinking.

"What is?" Obi Wan asked Chase.

"Everything." Chase said, giving a simple answer.

"We don't have this type of technology where we're from." Rob said, trying his best to explain what Chase meant.

"You don't have large cursers in your world?" Rex asked.

"No, nothing like this. The biggest thing we have are carriers', and their in the water." Chase said, disappointed in their own world.

At this point the group started to walk towards the doors to exit the hanger and out to the rest of the ship. Clones saluted them as they passed by and then continued their work.

"Do you have space travel where you're from?" Elena asked curious about the boys' planet.

"Yea, but it's super expensive and time consuming." Rob said giving a simple answer.

"What's expensive and time consuming?" a voice asked out of no where.

The entire group turned to where the sound came from and saw Anakin walking up to them.

"Space." Adain said, in a very serious, monotone manner. It was so serious, in fact, that that it took everyone by surprise and they all just stared at him for a moment. "So what's up?" he asked, going back to his care free attitude.

"Nothing?" Anakin said, confused by Adain's behavior. "I saw you guys come aboard, and I decided to walked over." he said.

"So, what now?" Vinny asked, wanting to keep things moving.

"Now you and your friends will get some clothes, food, and some rest." Elena answered Vinny.

"Woohoo!" Chase cheered, at the thought of something to eat.

"Not you." Elena said, suddenly.

"Buh… Wha… Why not?" Chase whined.

"Because, by the councils order, we need to do some tests, in order to see your ability with the force." Elena explained to Chase.

"Ugh." Chase moaned, in annoyance.

Obi Wan started to laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" Jon asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that Chase reminds me a little of Anakin." Obi Wan said.

"And how's that?" Anakin asked.

"Well for starters you both complain about council decisions." Obi Wan said, smugly. "Anything else has yet to be seen, but I have a feeling they might show up." He said stroking his beard.

"Sure, yea." Anakin said waving him off and continuing towards the door.

"General, their also both stubborn." Rex whispered to Obi Wan. This made the Jedi laugh a bit more.

Soon they arrive at the entrance to the rest of the ship and stopped.

"Me and Obi Wan are going up to the bridge to discuss our battle plan for later." Anakin said, opening the door. "We'll meet up after that." He said, walking away with his master.

"So, where's the food?" Adain asked, impatiently.

"Patience, we are heading to the mess hall next." Elena reassured Adain.

They all turned down the hallway that was directly opposite of that of where Obi Wan and Anakin went. They walked for a while through, what it seemed to the boys, to be a maze of halls and doors. Eventually they came across a set of double doors.

"Well, here we are." Elena said, as she opened them up.

Now before the doors had opened the group heard murmurs, talking, and even laughing from inside the room. However, now after it opened all the previous sound stopped. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. No, scratch that, you could hear a piece of hay drop.

What the boys saw actually scared them. A whole room full of battle hardened Clones staring at them in complete silence.

All the Clones suddenly stood up at attention and saluted.

"GENERAL ON DECK!" One of the higher ranked clones yelled.

"AS YOU WERE!" Elena yelled in reply. Immediately after she said that the clones sat back down and continued doing, whatever it was, they were doing. "You have to say that, or they won't stop." She whispered to the boys.

They walked pass many tables on their way to the counter. As they did this many clones would greet Elena and the rest of them.

They soon arrived at the counter and started to order their food.

"Hello Grill." Elena said to one of the clones behind the counter.

"General." The now named Grill said greeting her. "What do ya want?" He asked.

"Oh, just the usual." Elena said, grabbing a tray and moving down the counter.

"You got it." Grill said to her, before tuning around to face the kitchen. "One Nerf Burger and Bark Tea!" he yelled into the back. Elena went on and moved past him. "And what are you havin?" Grill asked the next in line, Jon.

"I'll have what she's having." Jon said, not knowing what else was there to eat. The signs that had the listings of food on it were not in English. It was just some sort of strange symbols to him.

"Me too." Adain said, in the same dilemma.

Grill nodded and turned to the kitchen again. "Make that three!" he yelled.

Rob was the next in line. He knew that he wanted something different because he's weird like that, but he didn't know what.

Chase, who was next to Rob, nudged him with his own elbow to get his attention. Rob turned to Chase to see what he wanted. Chase leaned up, to get to Robs height, and whispered in his ear. When Chase finished Rob got a very confused look on his face and wondered if Chase was serious.

"Space waffles?" Rob asked as he turned back to Grill.

"Space waffles, got it." Grill said confidently, before yelling to the back again.

Rob moved on, while Chase and Vinny moved up behind him.

"And what are you guys having?" Grill asked the two.

Chase and Vinny both looked at each other and nodded.

"I'm just gonna be honest with you." Chase said to the clone. "Whatever the spiciest thing you have is, we'll both take one." He said, slamming his arm on the counter.

"Are you sure that you want it?" Grill asked, grinning from the boys' request.

"Is it ironic that your name is Grill and you're a chef?" Chase asked rhetorically.

"Hey man, it's your funeral." Grill said, while turning around. "Two Mustafar Murder Chilies!" He yelled.

Right after Grill stopped yelling the mess hall became eerily quite again. Chase and Vinny both turned around and saw every clone have a horrified look on their faces'.

Elena quickly ran over to them, with an irritated look on her face. "What are you two doing?" She asked, impatiently.

"What?" Vinny asked.

"Don't you know that, that chili is one of the most dangerous thing in the galaxy?" Elena said angry at the two.

"If it's so dangerous than why the hell is it on the ship, and why can we get it?" Vinny asked confused.

"The clones like to make bets on who can handle the craziest foods." Elena explained. "I guess someone smuggled a few of these on board to make some money." She said as she looked to Grill with a stare that could kill of she wanted to.

"How much is it to enter?" Chase asked, eager to win.

"Five credits." Grill answered. "And right now the jackpot's up to half a million." He added on.

Elena, at this moment, was frustrated. She lost her temper and turned to the rest of the clones sitting down. "CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME HOW ALL OF YOU LOST HALF A MILLION CREDITS?" Elena yelled at the clones.

All the clones there looked down, ashamed of themselves.

Elena sighed and rubbed her temple to try and calm herself.

"So, this might be a bad time, but can you spot me five?" Chase asked Elena, hesitantly, scared from what just happened.

"Fine here, take it." Elena said taking out five credits, throwing them on the counter, and then stomping away.

"I think she's upset." Adain said walking over to Chase and Vinny.

"She also only gave us half of what we needed." Vinny said.

"I'll take the five for both of you." Grill said, picking up the credits. "But ya both have to last five minutes with out drinking anything." He added on.

"Aces, let's go." Chase said confident in Vinny's and his own ability.

"BRING THEM OUT!" Grill yelled to the back as the boys sat down at a table.

A clone wearing what looked like to be plastic bags on his hands came out carrying two plates each with a single black pepper on them. The peppers were not that big, only about two inches long and they looked all shriveled up. The plates were placed in front of the two boys.

"They're going to die." Jon said to Elena, who was trying to suppress a headache.

"No, but they're going to wish they would." Elena said to Jon.

All the clones in the room started to move over to get a better look at what was happening. Some started to cheer the two on, there was some whistling too.

"OKAY, NOW THERE ARE SOME RULES THAT YOU HAVE TO FOLLOW!" Grill announced. "RULE ONE: YOU HAVE TO EAT IT IN ONE BITE. RULE TWO: YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DRINK ANYTHING FOR FIVE MINUTES AFTER YOUR BITE. AND RULE THREE: YOU BOTH HAVE TO PASS TO GET THE MONEY." He said giving the rules. "Am I clear?" Grill asked Chase and Vinny.

"Absotivly." Chase said giving a high-five to Vinny.

"Then you can start when your ready." Grill said taking out a timer.

Chase and Vinny both picked up their peppers, faced each other, then interlocked their arms so that that they could eat their own pepper.

"So we're probably gonna die." Vinny said, saying what he thought.

"Probably." Chase said shrugging. "On three." He said.

"Is it 'One two three', or 'One two three go'?" Vinny asked.

"One two three." Chase confirmed, confused at Vinny's confusion.

"Okay… One." Vinny said, starting to count.

"Two." Chase said continuing to count.

"Three!" They both said at the same time. They both took a bite of their peppers.

For few moments nothing really happened. The two just sat there, chewed on the vegetable, and then swallowed it.

"Ya know, I don't really feel anyth…" Chase started to say before it hit him. It felt as if someone took a million little needles, dipped them in lava, and then stabbed him in every part of his mouth.

Chase started to turn pale and had a cold sweat. He even started to tear up too.

Vinny to say the least was having a much better time than Chase. Actually the pepper didn't really affect him at all.

"Well that's some bull shit!" Vinny yelled, disappointed. "I thought it was gonna be more ya know! I wanted to feel some spice!" he yelled again in anger. "Chase, how are you… holding… up?" Vinny asked Chase as he turned to face him, but when he did he saw Chase on the floor, crying.

"How'd you do that?" one clone asked, walking up to Vinny.

"Do what?" Vinny asked the clone, not understanding the question.

"Not end up like him." The clone said nodding over to Chase.

"Well one day a accidentally ate some California Reaper extract, and now I can't taste spiciness." Vinny said, explaining his predicament.

Just as Vinny finished speaking Chase let out a loud wale. Everyone turned to look at Chase and saw him on his knees grabbing his hair. With out any warning, Chase's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

"I mean, do we win?" Vinny asked Grill.

"Well, none of you drank anything and the five minutes are up, so… I guess." Grill said, still not to sure about the whole situation.

The whole time erupted with cheers as all the clones celebrated.

"We're rich." Adain said jumping up and down.

"Actually, me and Chase are. None of you are getting any." Vinny said, pointing at Adain.

"By the way, should we be worried about Chase?" Rob asked, looking at the unconscious guy on the ground.

"Oh, you shouldn't be worried about him he should wake in a few." Grill said, waving it off.

Elena walked over and picked up Chase and put him in a pack-strap carry. "While I go to the meditation chamber with Chase, the rest of you will head to your room and get some rest." She said, sternly. "Do I make myself clear?" She asked in a similar manner.

"Crystal." Jon said assuredly.

"Denal!" Elena called over one of the clone troopers, who in turn ran up to her and saluted her.

"General." Denal said, standing at attention.

"May you take our new friends up to two dash four dash three three?" Elena asked, in a polite voice.

"Of course sir!" Denal said, nodding to his superior, and turning to leave.

"I'll check on all of you when we're finished." Elena said to the other boys, who started to follow Denal out of the hall.

"You got it." Adain said giving two thumbs up.

The bays walked out of the hall and the door closed behind them.

"I looks like you have your hands full, with them General." One clone said to Elena.

"You don't know the half of it Kano" Elena said sarcastically.

"Who are these guys anyway? Kano asked, walking up to Elena and helping her carry Chase.

"Well he's my new apprentice." Elena said, signaling to the unconscious boy she was holding.

"He's a Jedi!?" Kano said, surprised.

"Yea, kind of. He really just started today. It is a long story." Elena said, not wanting to explain.

"Well then, I'll ask later." Kano said.

"GENERAL!" Grill yelled running up behind the two.

"What is it Grill?" Elena asked.

"I transferred over all the credits they earned on to cards." Grill said pulling out what seemed to be two depot cards. " Can you make sure you give these to our winners?" He asked.

"I'll see what I can do." Elena said taking the cards and putting them in one of her pouches.

"So where to, General?" Kano asked, hitting the switch for the door, making it open.

"To the meditation chamber." Elena said to the Sargent.

"Lead the way." Kano said, as they walked off.

* * *

 **A/N: So did you like it? If so do all the things you would do to like it.**


	5. Chapter 4: The FORCE AND GUNS Part

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, I've been on vacation and hadn't really had the time to write. Anyway, here's the next one.

P.S. I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

Chase started to open his eyes and was nearly blinded by the bright lights that faced him. From what he could tell, he was laying down, on what felt like, a thin mat. He rolled over on to his side, to get a better look at his surroundings'. However, he stopped when he saw Elena sitting down, with her eyes closed.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Elena asked, with her eyes still closed.

"I've had worse." Chase said sarcastically, sitting up.

"You do know that you're an idiot?" Elena asked, opening her eyes.

"I've been called worse." Chase said, with a grin on his face. "So, what happened?" he asked.

"Do you not remember?" Elena asked, confused.

"No, that's why I'm asking you." Chase said, as a matter of factly.

"Well, you ate the pepper, freaked out a bit, and then passed out." Elena said simplifying the story.

"Did I win?" Chase asked, referring to the competition.

Elena sighed hearing the question. "Yes you did, however, I made an executive decision that any purchases that you make will have to be run by me." She said.

"But, why?" Chase whined, trying to figure out why Elena made this decision.

"Because you have shown a complete disregard for your own safety and welfare." Elena said sternly.

"I had everything under control." Chase insisted.

"No, no you didn't." Elena argued. "You passed out and I had to drag you here." Elena explained.

"By the way, where are we?" Chase asked, moving on from the conversation.

"By the force… We are currently in the meditation chamber." Elena said. "I thought that you could, maybe, practice using the force in here." She said.

The meditation chamber wasn't that big in size. It was roughly a twenty by twenty foot, grey room. It was also mostly empty, say for a few mats on the floor.

"Well, what do I do?" Chase asked, curious.

"First you are going to want to sit how I am." Elena informed Chase.

Chase quickly went to the same position, kneeling on the ground and sitting on his feet.

"The next step is to close your eyes and breathe slowly." Elena said, standing up.

Chase did exactly that, close his eyes and breathed as slow as he could.

"Good, now you are going to want to reach out and feel the force. Remember that the force is in everything, it surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together." Elena said.

"Penetrates." Chase said, snickering at the word.

"Anyway…" Elena said continuing her lesson. "You have to concentrate, not only on the force, but on the world around you." She continued, walking around her pupil.

"I'll give it a shot." Chase said, exhaling.

Chase tried to do what Elena said, but nothing was happening. Chase was drawing a blank, and couldn't quite grasp the concept. "I can't get anything." He said annoyed.

"Here, this might help." Elena said, taking out a stone and putting it on the ground in front of Chase. "Concentrate on this stone, imagine picking it up." She said, reassuring Chase.

"Alright, fine." Chase said still annoyed, but less so than earlier. He reached out again, trying to find that rock. A few moments passed by until he discovered something. Chase started to have a vision of something.

It wasn't all that grand of a vision, however it was something. Chase started to imagine himself in a huge empty white room. Inside the room was completely empty, besides himself and what seemed to be a black, square button.

"Well, it's something." Chase said in his own subconscious, hearing it loudly echo. "Hello." He yelled, amused by the echo. Chase, for one reason or another, looked around to make sure he was alone. "BETTER DEAD THAN RED!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Chase had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Well, that was fun." Chase said as he hit the square next to him.

When Chase hit the square the whole room became dark and the button became bright. Curious about what happened he hit it again and the two switched again, the room became bright and the button dark.

Chase, having nothing better to do, did this over and over again, until he started to hear his name being yelled. He quickly woke up from his meditation and saw Elena in front of him, shaking his shoulders.

"Are you back now?" Elena asked, concerned.

"Yea, what happened?" Chase answered, and then asked his own question.

"Well, you did not lift the stone." Elena said. "However, you did manage to flick the lights on and off continually for about five minutes." She continued.

"It felt like a few seconds." Chase said.

"It usually does, the force is strange like that." Elena explained. "How about you continue and try to lift the stone, while I go get us something to drink." She said walking towards the door.

"Okay, got it." Chase said giving her a thumbs up.

Elena opened the door and walked out leaving Chase this own devices. The door automatically closed behind her as she turned right down the hall.

As Elena turned she saw Jon, Adain, Rob, and Vinny standing against the wall, trying to make themselves hidden from her. This didn't happen, as there was nothing to hide behind.

"What are you trying to do?" Elena asked.

"Nothin'." Vinny said, drawing out the 'I'.

Elena put her hands on her hips and glared at the boys.

Adain cracked under the pressure. "We got board and decided to walk around the ship." He said frantically.

Elena hit a button on her wrist communicator and brought it up to her mouth. "Rex, I need you to come down to the meditation chamber please." She said into the device.

"Yes General, I'm on my way." A voice, who was presumably Rex's, answered.

Elena put down her wrist and looked at the boys in front of her. "I have an idea. How about when Rex gets here, he will take all of you down to the armory and you can all practice your shooting skills? You all did say that our technology is different than yours, right?" She asked.

"Yea, but why shooting skills?" Adain asked.

"Well, we are currently in a war." Elena said, almost sarcastically, and than sighed. "I just want to make sure that you will all be able to hold your own, if the need arises." She explained.

"I mean, that makes sense." Adain said, after thinking about it for a moment.

"Does this mean we get our own guns?" Vinny asked excitedly.

"It will depend on your performance and on Rex's decision in the matter." Elena explained.

Rob raised his hand.

"Yes Rob?" Elena asked.

"Um… I was wondering if there was anyway that I could get a small computer?" Rob asked. "Being as there is all of this new technology, for us, I wanted to see if I could try some of it myself." He explained.

"I don't see why not, I will tell Rex when he comes and takes you to pass by supplies and puck one up." Elena told Rob.

"Oh, okay." Rob said.

"What are we picking up now?" Rex asked as he approached the group.

"I was told I could get a computer." Rob said bluntly.

"Yea yea alright kid you'll get one." Rex said.

"Good, now that everyone has something to do I can go back to training my apprentice." Elena said, in an upbeat tone. "We will meet up later when you are all finished. Rex radio me when you are done." She ordered the Captain.

"Will do General." Rex replied with a salute. He turned with his group and started walking down the hall with them in tow.

Elena turned to the door and hit the button to open it.

Suddenly, a very familiar looking rock shoot out of the door. Luckily, do to Elena's quick reflexes' she was able to narrowly dodge it. Right after that happened she heard a loud bang behind her. Elena turned back and saw the rock had in dented itself into the wall.

Elena turned back to the door and saw Chase running up to her.

"I think I got it." Chase said confidently.

"Well you did move the stone." Elena said. "However, if anyone else opened this door their head would have come clean off." She said, berating Chase.

"I'm sorry." Chase said feeling guilty of what happened.

"It's alright, just… be careful next time." Elena said, supporting her apprentice.

"I gotta question." Chase said, getting Elena's attention.

"Yes, what is it?" Elena asked.

"So you know how we're like Jedi?" Chase asked.

"Yes." Elena said wondering where this was going.

"And you know how Jedi get light sabers, and all that?" Chase asked hesitantly, nervous of what Elena might say.

"I think I see where this is going." Elena said. "Well for starters you can't get one now due to the fact that we are on a mission at the moment." She said to Chase.

"But later." Chase said suddenly, interrupting Elena.

"Anytime in the future, when we have time." Elena confirmed.

Elena sighed and then sat on the ground.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked, concerned.

"It's nothing." Elena said, shyly.

"It's obviously not." Chase said, sitting down next to his master.

"It's just that, I don't think I am up to having an apprentice. I mean, for forces sake, I just became a Knight the other day, and I have no idea what I am doing." Elena said, confessing her worries.

The two sat there for a few short moments before Chase decided to speak up.

"I don't either." Chase said.

"What?" Elena asked.

"I don't know what I'm doing either." Chase clarified.

"I know that, I'm suppose to be your master, and teach you everything you need to know." Elena said.

"No, your missing the point." Chase said, waving Elena off. "If you know nothing, and I know nothing, than we both equally know nothing." He said.

"You're not making any sense." Elena said, confused.

"Oh, but I am. For you see, you do know some things, and I know some things. You know how to be a Jedi and the force and all that, and I know what could, may or may not happen in the future." Chase explained.

Elena gave Chase a look that told him that she was still confused.

Chase gave a sigh. "How about instead of you teaching me and I learn, we both figure it out together?" Chase asked. "And while we're at it, let's get rid of the whole master, apprentice thing." He suggested.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"It sounds too kinky for me." Chase explained, standing up. "So how about it?" he asked putting his arm out to Elena.

Elena grinned and grabbed Chase hand. " You drive a hard bargain." She said, getting pulled up to her feet. "However, it's the only way we are going to be able to get through this, so I accept." She said.

"So what now, partner?" Chase asked, in a subpar western accent.

"Now, we get to the bridge for debriefing, and then we rest while we travel to Christophsis." Elena said, heading towards the door.

"Where are we resting?" Chase asked.

"We will be resting in my room, as it was furnished for a Jedi and her apprentice." Elena said. "I can't say anything for your friends, they will probably sleep in the barracks with the rest of the clones." She continued.

"So were sharing a room?" Chase asked.

"Yes." Elena answered.

"Will we be sharing anything else?" Chase asked suggestively.

"Well, there is only one restroom, so we will have to share that also." Elena said clueless to what Chase was suggesting. "Why?" She asked, curious.

"Just wondering." Chase said, shrugging. "Hey, I wonder how the others are doing?" He asked, moving on from the conversation.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"But how much ammo does each mag have?!" Jon more or less yelled at Rex, while waving a magazine in the Captains face.

"I keep telling you it has unlimited ammo." Rex yelled back, grabbing the mag out of Jon's hand.

"It can't, it breaks all the laws of physics." Rob said annoyed, looking up from his new Republic issued laptop.

This argument had been going on for a while, ever since Rex told them how their blasters work. They hadn't even gotten to test firing the blasters yet, the boys and rex were still in the armory.

The armory was a decently sized grey room. On all sides of the room there were racks of blasters lining it. There were also tables in the middle of the room that held some of the heavier armaments. There were two doors along the walls as well. One, an exit to the rest of the ship, and one to the firing range.

"I don't know how it is where you're from, but here this works." Rex said putting the mag down.

"But I still don't get why the gun wouldn't have it built in." Vinny said, looking at some of the blasters on the wall.

"How many times do I have to tell you, they are separate, so you can change your ammo type." Rex said, annoyed. "Since the Separatists use a droid army, we use ammo that has an ion charge built in." He explained. "It's also separate because the heat build up is transferred to the mag. This creates a problem, because if you're not careful the heat will ruin the mag and you'll have to change it." Rex added on.

"Yea yea, so when do we get to shoot these bad boys?" Vinny said picking up a DC-15a blaster rifle, and aiming it around, in all sorts of unsafe directions.

"You'll get to shoot them, after you learn the basics." Rex said, taking the rifle out of Vinny's hand.

"I think we can figure it out." Adain said picking up a Z-6 Rotary cannon. "I like this one." He said, talking about the gun. "It's big, mean, killing machine."

Jon tisked at this. "Such a crude weapon." He said picking up a DC-17. "Pistols are a much more civilized gun." He said inspecting it. "And besides the size doesn't matter It's how you use it." Jon said, snarkly.

"Is that what you tell yourself?" Vinny asked, grinning.

"You know what I don't care, take what you want." Rex said as he started to walk out. "And by the way." Rex said as he turned back to the boys. "See that box over there." He said pointing to a create next to the door to the range. "That's where we keep all of our confiscated gear that we take from smugglers' and pirates. Clone gear probably won't fit you, but you guys might find some stuff in there." Rex finished, turning around again and leaving the room.

"We're gonna have a field day aren't we?" Adain asked.

"Oh yea." Rob said, closing his laptop.

"By the way, how is that?" Adain asked, pointing to Robs laptop.

"Oh, it's great. Super fast, smooth too." Rob said. "The only real problem I have with it is that I can't read anything on it." He said opining the laptop back up. "All the writing is in weird symbols." Rob said pointing said symbols out on the screen.

"I wonder if we can translate it." Jon said thinking about it.

"We can, all it is, is a changed alphabet." Adain said. Everyone looked at Adain. "Yea, Chase wanted to memorize it and translate star wars stuff, but found out its just English." He said. "So ask him, I donno it." Adain said shrugging.

"Well, anyway, I think it's tome we crack this one open." Vinny said.

The boys went over to the crate, opened it up, and looked inside.

"We can make this work." Jon said rubbing his hands together.

And so the boys started rummaging and getting gear for them selves.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"I'm sure they're fine." Chase said nonchalantly.

"Knowing them, I am sure they are." Elena said, reassuringly. She reached out and hit the button to open the door.

"Race to the bridge?" Chase asked as he started to stretch.

"No." Elena said, putting down the idea.

"But why not?" Chase whined.

"First of all, we don't have time. Second, you are going to get lost in the ship if we do." Elena explained. "Besides, we are right at the bridge." She said, leaving the meditation chamber, and turning down the hall way.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked, following Elena.

"What I mean is, the lift to the bridge is that one." Elena said pointing to the elevator at the end of the hallway.

"Oh…" Chase said, surprised.

"Come on, they are expecting us." Elena said, grabbing Chase by the arm and pulling into the elevator.

Once in the elevator, Elena hit the top button from a large list of them. Elevator music started playing while it started to move upward.

"What's playing?" Chase asked interested in the music.

"Jizz." Elena said, leaning against the wall.

Chase started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Elena asked.

"Ahh nothin." Chase said, calming down. "Jizz." He said to himself.

A few more moments passed by before the door opened. When it did open Chase had to take in the sight. Right in front of him was a large circular table that had holographic projections on it. Around the table were glass walls with graphs and information on them.

Chase looked left and saw the rest of the bridge. There were windows directly at the front, that allowed one to look forward and around. There were also two small trenches next to each other that had clones in them, mostly on computers and doing their own business.

Chase whistled at what he saw. "Fancy." He said walking around the place.

"Not really." Elena said following Chase.

"It's about time you two showed up." Anakin said walking over to them.

"Da!" Chase yelled, startled. "Where'd you come from?" he asked Anakin.

"Over there, with everyone else." Anakin said pointing behind him.

Sure enough, there was everyone else. Obi Wan, Jon, Adain, Rob, Vinny, and Rex were all staring at them.

"Sup." Adain said nodding.

"What are you guys wearing?" Chase asked, seeing their new gear.

Adain wore, what seemed to be, a torso piece from clone armor, over a black long sleeve shirt. He also had a cross bandolier over that as well. Adain wore a pair of heavy, dark brown, cargo pants with kneepads. On his feet were a pair of black boots. Around his head was a red bandana, tied up like Rambo's. Around his arms Adain had put on a pair of clone gauntlets and a set of elbow pads. On Adain's back was a backpack, and strapped to him by a gun sling was a Z-6 rotary cannon.

Vinny also wore a black long sleeve shirt however, he rolled his sleeves up. Over that he wore a blue vest with two breast pockets. He also wore similar pants and boots to Adain's. On his head was a blue patrol cap with goggles strapped around it. Around his waist was a belt with a holster carrying a DC-15s in it.

Jon wore a blue commando sweater, with, what seemed to be a brown Walt torso holster, holding a DC-17 in it. He also wore dark gray pants, and the same black boots as the others. Jon also wore a pair of knee pads.

Rob wore a brown short sleeve shirt with a black vest over it. Strangely enough he was wearing a pair of grey cargo shorts, however, he did still have kneepads. And, as you guessed it, a pair of boots. On his head was a black patrol cap, with, what appeared to be, a bowman headset over that. Around Rob was a belt with a holder for his new computer. Slung to his back was a DP-23 shotgun.

"We needed to get some basic protection and armament if we were to go into war." Jon said.

"Yea, and the clone stuff doesn't really fit us." Vinny said, leaning against a wall. "But they did have some confiscated gear that we took, so you know." He said shrugging.

"I take it Rob got last pick." Chase said poking at Robs getup.

"Kurwa." Rob said silently to himself.

"Oh, but don't worry, we got you something." Adain said taking out a bag from behind a display.

Adain tossed the bag to Chase, which the latter caught and opened up.

Chase pulled out a new leather jacket, a pair of gray cargo pants, new black boots, and a leather belt with a leg holster.

"You know me so well." Chase said smiling.

"It's not that hard, they're the only things you really ware." Jon said, taking a seat in a chair.

"All I need now is a stetson." Chase said putting the jacket on.

"Why is that?" Elena asked not bothering to try and figure out what it is first.

"Because than I'll practically be a space cowboy." Chase said inspecting the holster. "Did you get me a gun too?" he asked.

"You don't have a need for a blaster. As a Jedi, all you need is a lightsaber." Obi Wan said stepping in.

"Yea, but I don't have one." Chase said pointing out the problem.

"Uh… Well… you have the force." The Jedi master said, trying to support his case.

"All I managed to do was turn the lights on and off, and accidently throw a rock." Chase said, simplifying the events.

"I see your point." Obi Wan said rubbing his beard.

"Don't worry fam I got you." Adain said taking off his back pack and going through it. After a few moments of searching he pulled out an all black DE-10 blaster pistol.

"Sweet." Chase said taking the gun from Adain.

"It goes with the holster." Adain said pointing to said holster.

"Where'd you find that?" Vinny asked, scratching his head.

"It was at the bottom of everything." Adain said putting his back pack back on.

"I just have one question." Chase said, putting the gun into its holster.

"And that would be?" Anakin asked Chase.

"Is there, like only one shoe company, because we all have the same type." Chase asked.

Everyone kind of just looked at Chase, and then to each other.

"I might have been wondering that too." Jon said breaking the silence.

"There is only one real boot company, and that would be 'Boots For Your Foots'." Elena said.

"There is so many things wrong with that name." Rob said, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting, my shuttle had been delayed." A highly kept officer said as he entered the bridge.

"Ah, Admiral Yularen, good to see you." Obi wan said, reaching out for a hand shake.

"And to you too general." The Admiral said, accepting the Jedis offer.

"We should be finished loading the cargo at any moment, and then we'll set a course to Christophsis." Yularen said.

"Good, I think we should go over our battle plan during travel." Anakin said.

"Of course sir." The Admiral said. He turned from the group and walk toward where the windows were and started to talk to some of the clones over there.

"Well, I'm gonna go change." Chase said taking his new gear.

"There should be a restroom towards the back of the bridge." Elena said, informing Chase.

Chase walked to the back and found it quite quickly. "Got it." He yelled to the group. Chase opened the door, went in, and closed it behind him.

* * *

 **A/N:** How is it? Good, bad, moderately average? Let me know.


	6. Chapter 5: The BOWLS AND BED Part

**A/N: Man this one took a while didn't it? I'll try to keep this short, but I'm going to do a chapter around every two weeks, or so.**

 **Anyway I don't own star wars.**

* * *

A few moments passed by before Chase exited the bathroom. He wore everything he was given, and even wore the white medical shirt under his jacket.

"Dude." Adain said, approaching Chase.

"Yea." Chase said, telling him to continue.

"You're trying to hard to be Han Solo." Adain said, pointing to Chase's attire.

"I don't see a problem with that, who wouldn't wanna be Han Solo?" Chase asked rhetorically, crossing his arms.

"Touché." Adain said, nodding.

"Achem." A voice behind Adain and Chase said. The two turned around to see who it was.

"Now if the two of you are finished we have a lot of work that needs to get done." Admiral Yularen said, leaning over the holographic projector.

"You got it boss." Chase said, doing snapping finger guns.

"Yes, well… As I was saying, we have just finished up loading the cargo and are ready to depart." The Admiral said.

"All right then, prepare the jump to light speed." Anakin commanded.

"Yes sir." Yularen confirmed. "Prepare to jump." He told the clone officers on the bridge.

All the boys walked up to the observation windows on the bridge, while the officers were hastily pressing buttons.

"Guys, were going light speed." Chase said excited for what's happening.

"I don't think it's light speed." Rob said. "It's impossible to move as fast as light." He said as a matter of factly.

"It's not really light speed, it's more or less just wormboles." Chase said, whispering as to not inform the others. "Based on the cannon distance between planets and the time it takes to travel, the only possible way for ships to make it would be wormbowls." Chase explained.

"Oh, alright." Rob said, looking out the window.

"Hold on, what did you just say?" Jon asked, turning to Chase.

"Huh… I said that it's not light speed." Chase said again.

"No, after that." Jon said, annoyed.

"What, it's like wormbowls?" Chase asked Jon.

"Yes, there, stop." Jon said, exhaling heavily. "Did you… just say… wormbowls?" He asked.

"Yea, why?" Chase asked.

"It's wormholes, not wormbowls." Rob said, cutting in.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure it's wormbowl." Chase said, insistent on his wording.

"And why's that?" Jon asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Because if you look at the diagrams a certain way, the ends look like bowls." Chase said, using his hands to try and get the others to under stand what he was talking about.

"I mean, he's not wrong." Adain said, shrugging.

"Jon you're not gonna win against him, give up now." Vinny said, pointing to Chase.

"Ugh." Jon sounded in frustration. "God dammit! I know you're right, and that's the part that's getting me angry." He yelled.

Elena walked up behind the group, observing how this strange conversation was going.

"Achem." Elena sounded, getting the boys attention. The boys all turned around to look at her. "Since you told me that you don't really have the same type of space transportation as us, I thought that you should take a look at this." She said, jestering to the window.

The boys looked out it and saw the vastness of space. If they looked down and to the right they could see COOOIOO.

"Golly gee, it sure is dark out there." Chase said in a, pretty bad, old timey prosper voice.

"Can you be patient for one moment, please?" Elena asked, annoyed.

Not soon after that everyone felt the ship jerk backwards. Out side the window, instead of the black emptiness of space there was, almost like a blue vortex that seemed to go on forever.

"It's just like the Tardis." Jon said, mesmerized by the swirls of light speed.

"No one cares." Vinny said, not skipping a beat.

"How long is it gonna take us?" Chase said, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh… Approximately ten or so hours." Elena said, guestimating.

"That's long." Chase said, feeling a little bummed about.

"That's what she said." Adain said quickly after Chase.

Adain and Vinny turned to high five each other, and then proceeded to miss said high five.

"I may take a while, however it will give all of you some much needed rest, and allow for us to come up with our battle strategy." Elena explained, walking towards the back of the bridge.

"Nap time, got it." Chase said giving a thumbs up.

The rest of the boys followed Elena to the holographic table, where the other high ranking official's were discussing the coming battle.

"And then the Venator's will provide supporting fire while the supply frigates' are escorted by fighters." Admiral Yularen said while pointing to some holograms on the table.

"That sounds like a plan." Anakin said, agreeing. He turned to the approaching party. "Enjoyed the view?" He asked sarcastically.

"Enjoying getting our men slaughtered?" Chase asked, a little angry.

"Hey, why are you talking like that?" Anakin asked annoyed.

"What I'm saying is that, we have six Venators, and a few supply ships." Chase said, walking over to the table and pointing at the Republic fleet. "And the enemy outnumbers us by a huge margin." He said pointing to the Separatist fleet consisting around twenty munificent-class frigates, and five lucrehulk command ships. "If we try and fight them head on, or even show ourselves, we'll be overrun by fighters before we can even hit them." Chase said.

"That would be true, if not for the fact that their fighters, have a limited range." Anakin said crossing his arms. "But I do see where you're coming from. If and when we get close enough, we'll be immediately overrun." He said.

"Well if were not going to attack them head on, how about we have them attack us." Chase said, proudly.

"You're not making any sense." Admiral Yularen said, confused.

"Wait, stop, I've spent enough time with Chase to figure out what he means when he says anything." Jon said. "Explain the plan." He said.

"Okay, check this." Chase said, combing his hair back with his fingers. "We're gonna flank them."

"Got it." Jon said, turning to everyone else. "What Chase is saying is that, instead of going head on at the enemy at their widest point, we come around to their side, where they wouldn't be able to shoot at us, without the risk of hitting their own ships." He explained, surprising everyone with his interpretation of Chase's few words.

"And then it's like a distraction, for the supply ships." Chase said.

"And while their fleet and assets are focused on us at one side, the supply ships can fly through with no harm." Jon translated.

"It's bold, but might actually work." Yularen said. "Alright, show us what your strategy is using the holograms." He said, bringing a tablet, used for simulating tactics and strategies on the holographic table, to Chase.

While that was going on Elena stood away from all of that commotion, allowing them to think without her as a distraction. Strategizing wasn't really her forte.

"You look concerned." Obi Wan said, approaching Elena.

"I'm just thinking, that's all." Elena said, tapping her chin.

"May I ask about what?" Obi Wan asked, standing next to her, and watching everyone else make the plan.

"Remember when the boys explained to us that our world is basically a kids show?" Elena asked the Jedi master.

"Yes, that was strange, but the force and universe still have many unanswered questions." Obi Wan said.

"That is not what I'm focusing on, I'm focusing on the fact that there is no mention of me anywhere there." Elena said.

Obi Wan sighed. "Like I said, there are still many mysteries out there, but I'm sure it's just some sort of coincidence." He said, starting to walk away.

"Yes, I'm sure you're right." Elena said, agreeing.

"And then Bob's your uncle, bloody hell, this might actually work." Jon said, excitedly.

"I will send the plans over to the other ships immediately." Admiral Yularen said hitting some buttons on the holographic table.

Chase started to walk towards Elena. "So, how'd you like that one?" He asked.

"Um… I didn't really…" Elena started to say before Chase interrupted her.

"I'm beat, I think it's time for a nap." Chase said, in a yawn.

Elena sighed. "I'll show you our quarters." She said smiling.

The two walked to the elevator and entered it, leaving the bridge.

"Where they going?" Vinny said, annoyed. "They just got here, and they're already gone." He said.

"Sounds like my love life." Adain said jokingly.

"I heard that they were going back to their room." Obi Wan said.

"They got their own room?" Jon asked.

"Yes, all Jedi get their own room on military ships." Anakin explained.

"Do we get one?" Vinny asked.

"No." Anakin said, simply.

"Great." Vinny said, disappointed.

"You'll be staying in the barracks with us." Captain Rex said.

"I guess we'll go now, I mean I am tired." Adain said, stretching.

"Sure, I'll take you guys down." Rex said.

The boys and Rex started to walk towards the elevator, and stopped when they got their.

"How do you like the plan?" Jon asked Rex.

"Well, it's not the craziest plan we've done, but it's still out there." Rex said pushing the button for the elevator. "This might take a while, the Jedi just left." He said.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later…

The boys and Rex, after walking for some time, found themselves at the barracks.

The barracks was, for the most part huge. It had rows and rows of triple bunk beds, with a few doubles here and there, used by the hundreds of clones that stayed there. On both of the furthest ends there were small lockers, for each clone there, and a door that lead to the bathrooms.

"Why's everything so big here?" Jon asked.

"We needed to have enough room to fit the troops." Rex said.

Rex took the boys not too far from the door and got them settled on a pair two double bunk beds.

"I'm leaving you four near the entrance so you can't get lost." Rex said, pointing at them.

"Who, us?" Vinny asked. "You've gotta trust us more." He said, crossing his arms.

"Oh yea, I put all my faith in you." Rex said sarcastically.

"You shouldn't." Adain said, dropping the minigun on to the bed. "That's pretty heavy." He said.

"You should all try and get some sleep, force knows the next time you'll get the chance." Rex said, walking away to his own bunk.

Vinny plopped down on his bed. "Ugh man, I can finally sleep." He said, tired.

"I guess we get the tops." Jon said, starting to go up the ladder.

"I guess so." Rob said, climbing his own ladder.

Jon and Rob both got up to their beds and laid down.

"Hey guys." Vinny said, getting the others attention.

"Yea?" The three of them said in unison.

"Do ya ever wonder why we're here?" Vinny asked, being muffled by the pillow he wad face down in.

"I don't know man, but it keeps me up at night." Adain said, grinning.

"Someone shoot me." Jon said, annoyed.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"I gotta question." Chase said, getting Elena's attention.

The two have been walking for some time, in the halls of the ship. Since the ship is so big ,it takes a while to get from one place to another.

"I might just have an answer." Elena said, jokingly.

"How's being a Jedi and all that?" Chase asked.

Elena stopped walking and turned to Chase.

"It's hard to explain really." Elena said. "The other Jedi are really friendly, even if sometimes they don't want to admit it." She said, with a grin. "As Jedi we aren't exactly allowed to form attachments to anything. However, that doesn't stop some people from being friends with each other." She explained.

"Yea, I still don't get the whole not having emotions thing." Chase said.

"It's not really not having emotions per say." Elena said. "It's an idea that if you limit using your emotions, it will be harder for you to fall to the dark side." She explained.

"Yea, but I don't think it's too healthy, if you think about it." Chase said. "I mean if you have all these emotions, and you hold all of them in for so long, someone's gonna snap." He said, scratching his head.

"Well, as far as I know that hasn't happened yet." Elena said, crossing her arms. "So, I'm sure that the rule is sound." She said, starting to walk again.

"I sure hope it is." Chase said.

"Is anything else bothering you?" Elena said, sensing Chase's curiosity.

"Na, not really." Chase said, starting to walk a head of Elena. "Let's get to your room." He said

"Oh, okay." Elena said, not expecting that response.

The pair continued on their way until they came across a door, away from all the others.

"Well, here we are." Elena said, entering a number combination on to a control panel that was next to the door.

When the door opened Chase couldn't believe what he saw. Elena's personal quarters was, simply, a whole house. There was, what appeared to Chase to be, a full kitchen, living room with a giant holo-monitor, and a few doors to who knows where. There was a large window that allowed one to see out into space.

"I know, I still don't know why they gave me this room, it's much too big for my taste." Elena said, taking off her outer robe and putting it on a hook near the door. "However, it does its job." She said.

"Ya know, it's bigger than my house." Chase said looking around the place.

"Yes, I was told, in total that each room is slightly bigger than an average apartments'." Elena sitting down on her white sofa.

"No, just the living room itself." Chase said, plopping on the sofa too.

"Oh…" Elena said, surprised. She looked at Chase and saw that he still had a curious look on him. "Are you sure you don't have any more questions?" She asked.

"Where are you from?" Chase asked, leaning towards Elena.

"That was very sudden." Elena said, shocked.

"Listen, I'm sorry, but this universe is full of planets and stuff and I wanna know it, ya know." Chase said, twiddling his thumbs.

"Well, if you must know…" Elena said. "I was born and grew up on Mandalor. I didn't really know my parents as they were killed in a mining accident on Concordia, our moon. I was lucky, actually, because they were close friends with the Duchess, and she basically took me in." she said with a smile on her face. "The Duchess is the most kindhearted person I have ever met. She taught me everything, from an educational standpoint to even high class manners." She said.

"So, you're a Mandalorian?" Chase asked, excited.

"I guess you could say that, yes." Elena said, thinking it over. "However, I'm really from Concordia." She explained.

"Close enough." Chase said, stretching on the couch.

"If you say so." Elena said, not knowing how to respond.

"So, what happened next?" Chase asked.

"Well, when I was around six, or so, Master Qui Gon, and his, at the time, apprentice Obi Wan came to Mandalor." Elena said. "They wanted to bring me back to Coruscant, because they sensed that I had the force. The Duchess didn't take too kindly to that and said some choice words to them. I don't know what he said, but Obi Wan told the Duchess something and I guess, whatever he said, made her change her mind. They took me to the Jedi temple, and the rest is history." She said, reminiscing on the memory.

"Yea, she doesn't really like Jedi." Chase said, thinking back to how the Duchess acted in the show.

"How would you know that?" Elena asked, curious.

"Oh, she's in a couple episodes." Chase said, talking about the Duchess. "I think I said too much." He said, realizing his actions.

"So, we will get to see her again?" Elena asked, excited.

"The best that I can give you's a maybe." Chase said, honestly. "There are things that have to happen before I can truly say." He said.

Elena looked down, a little disappointed from the news.

"But don't you worry, because I'm sure we get there eventually. If not, we'll go there on our own." Chase said, noticing Elena's reaction, and reassuring her.

Elena smiled at Chase. "So what is earth like?" She asked, crossing her legs, and sitting on them.

"Well… it all started thirteen point eight billion years ago, with a huge explosion…" Chase started, telling the history of earth, and apparently everything.

* * *

One hour later…

Elena stared at Chase, bewildered at the fact that he talked for an hour, but in that time frame told nothing about himself or his world. It just seemed to be a long tangent on Commies, the Liberals, and Nebraska.

"Okay." Elena said, not wanting to put down Chase for not understanding a word he said.

Chase yawned. "Woo, I'm beat." He said, standing up and stretching.

"Oh, yes, I forgot to show you where you will be resting." Elena said, standing up as well.

They walked over to a door, located away from everything else, except for another door right next to it.

Elena hit a button on a panel that was next to the door, causing it to open.

The room, as Chase saw it, wasn't the biggest, nor the fanciest, nor the most cared for. The whole room was a single bed and a small dresser.

"So… this is my bed?" Chase asked, looking at what appeared to be a rickety old bed, meant for a ten year old. "I don't wanna say anything, but it looks a little small for me." Chase said honestly.

"Nonsense, you're able to fit in it." Elena said waving him off.

"Yea, but can it hold me?" Chase asked, worried.

"I'm sure it can." Elena said.

"We'll I'll give it a shot." Chase said walking over to, what to him seemed to be, a screaming wooden death trap.

Once at the side of the bed, Chase turned around and slowly sat on it. As this was happening the bed Itself was making all sorts of concerning, creaking sounds. Chase sat there sitting on the bed with his feet on the ground. He stayed like this for the good part of a minute.

"See I told you it would hold." Elena said, proudly.

"I guess, but I feel somth…" Chase started to say when, without warning, the bed broke in half, sending broken pieces flying everywhere. Chase, being in the position that he wad in, fell with the debris and landed on his back end. Needless to say it hurt.

Chase was rolling around in pain and rubbing his back side. "I think I broke my butt." Chase said over and over again.

"I don't think you broke your butt." Elena said walking over to Chase and helping him up.

"You don't know that." Chase said, getting up with the help of Elena.

Chase looked at where the bed used to be, and now saw nothing that resembled one.

"Well, that's great." Chase said, looking at the mess.

"This is a dilemma." Elena said, also looking at the mess.

Chase sighed and started to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked, confused as to where Chase was going.

"To the couch." Chase said. "I mean, I don't have a bed so…" he explained.

"No, I'll take the couch." Elena said. "You take my bed." She argued.

"No, it's your bed, you sleep in it." Chase said.

"That's true, however you don't have one so I am letting you use it." Elena said, starting to get annoyed.

"That's true, it is yours, so just let me sleep on the couch." Chase said, also getting annoyed.

This went on for a solid five minutes, the arguing, before it just turned in to an all out yelling contest.

"Let's just share the bed then." Elena said, angry at this whole argument.

"Fine by me." Chase said, in a similar tone to Elena.

They walked over to where Elena's room was and said owner opened the door, holding it open for Chase.

"Thank you." Chase said, still angry.

"No problem." Elena said, also still angry at this whole ordeal.

Chase walked into Elena's room and saw that it was much more decorated than the previous one. There was a huge dresser next to some sort of computer set up. On one wall there was just a bunch of shelves with a whole lotta knickknacks' and the like decorating it.

There weren't any thing else of major interest to Chase other than a modestly sized window that saw into space and a huge king sized bed.

"You gotta be kidding me." Chase deadpanned.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked, still annoyed at the argument they just had.

Chase sighed. "I thought it was like a… a small bed. So that's why I was gonna take the couch." He explained.

"Is that it?" Elena asked, calming down a bit. "You thought that the bed would be too small?" Elena asked.

"Yea, well the other one was small, so." Chase explained.

Elena looked at Chase, trying to figure how he made a correlation like that. "Just go to bed." Elena said, tired from all this nonsense.

"Okay." Chase said quietly, realizing that he caused a whole argument for nothing.

Chase took off his jacket, boots and belt; and laid down on one side of the bed.

Elena took off her robes and armor, leaving her in a tank top and a pair of shorts.

"Do you always wear shorts under your robes?" Chase asked curious.

"Only for these robes, these are the ones I wear when my main gear is getting fixed or washed." Elena said, placing her equipment in her dresser. "Either that or It's my day off." She continued, laying don on the opposite side of Chase.

The two laid down for a while, trying to fall asleep.

"Hey." Chase said, in a whisper.

"Yes?" Elena asked, also in a whisper.

"Do you sense some sort of dangerous for shadowing thing?" Chase asked. "I donno how else to put it, it just feels dangerous." He explained.

Elena thought for a moment. "I do feel something, however it feels very faint. I wouldn't worry about it too much." She said, rolling to face away from Chase.

"Yea, I guess you're right. I mean… what's the worst that could happen?" Chase asked, not knowing the consequences of saying that sentence.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Joe didn't really know where he was. One minute he was playing in a Smash tournament, the next he was lying on the ground in who knows where.

Joe was on the scraggily side, no matter how much, or what he ate, Joe didn't gain any weight. Joe had light brown hair, and green eyes behind a pair of glasses. He also wore a flat brim baseball hat with a Tetris decal on it, in order to hide is terrible hair line. Joe had on a black t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and a pair of Converses over some socks.

The room he was in was very dark, to say the least. Joe couldn't really tell how big it was, nor how high.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the lights in the room flashed on and on one side of the room a hidden door opened.

"Well this is a surprise." An older looking man said walking in to the room.

"Is this some joke?" Joe asked, smirking.

"I beg your pardon?" The man said confused.

"Good one guys, this is a good one, but Count Dooku is way too tall." Joe said pointing at the sith lord.

Joe walked over to Dooku and looked him over. "So how much did they put up, twenty-five, fifty?" Joe asked.

"I do not who you are talking about, however…" Dooku said, taking out his curved lightsaber, igniting it, and then pointing it at Joe. "I do not take kindly to republic spies." He said, threatening Joe.

Joe, starting to realize that this wasn't a prank after all, started to slowly back away from the Count. "Wo wo wo… hey man think that there's been a misunderstanding." Joe said backing into a wall.

"I don't believe so, spy, there is no other possible explanation for this… intrusion." Dooku said getting closer to Joe.

"No, I'm serious man, I hate the Republic." Joe said, waving his arms.

"That's exactly what you would say if you were a spy." Dooku said, unconvinced.

Joe didn't have much time left. At any moment the sith lord was going to slash his saber at him and poof, no more Joe. Joe thought about it and could only think of one thing that could save his life. It was a gamble, bit he had to try.

"What if I told you that I knew Palpatine's secret?" Joe asked, confident in his plan.

"What are you referring too?" Dooku asked in reply.

"I mean, the secret, the one where he's a sith lord." Joe said, hastily.

Surprised, Dooku raised his saber closer to Joes face. "And how exactly have you come about out about this information?" he asked.

"Well, it's a long story, but I promise to tell you everything, if you don't kill me." Joe said, hoping that he can convince the Count.

Luckily for Joe, Dooku lowered his saber and turned it off, attaching it to his belt. "I will listen to your story, but if one thing seems off, I will not hesitate to kill you." Dooku said, grabbing Joe by the collar of his shirt.

"You got it, truth or death." Joe said, afraid for his life.

Dooku dragged Joe out of the room, and went off towards the interrogation chambers.

* * *

 **A/N: OOOOOoooo new characters, what's gonna happen? Who knows? Seriously I don't even know, I'm making this up as I go.**

 **If you liked it do whatever it is you would do if you do, like it.**


	7. Chapter 6: The FILLER PT Part

**A/N: Hello, I forgot to hit upload, so that's why it took so long. That, and the fact that i had no idea what i was doing for this chapter so it's just filler.**

 **Sorry**

 **P.S. I don't own star wars.**

* * *

I was strange really, one moment Chase was dreaming about free-market capitalism; the next he felt like someone was choking him.

The choking wasn't part of the dream. Chase quickly opened his eyes and grasped at his neck. However, instead of his neck, he felt two arms. He was in a choke hold. Chase thrashed viciously, trying to knock off his attacker.

But that didn't work and their arms only got tighter. Chase managed to somehow get his hand beneath the arms of his attacker, and push out. This lessened the force on Chase's throat and allowed him to get some air. "Help, Elena!" Chase choked out.

Suddenly the arms around Chase loosened. Chase rolled off the bed and does to his hands and knees, coughing and rubbing his neck.

"BY THE FORCE!" Chase heard, what sounded to be Elena yell. "Are you okay?" She asked, picking him up from the floor.

"What happened?" Chase asked, still taking in the air.

"That was me, sorry." Elena said. "I sometimes fight in my sleep." She said, feeling disappointed in herself for hurting Chase.

"It's fine… I'm fine." Chase said finally catching his breath. "What time's it?" he asked.

Elena looked at her, what Chase could only assume to be a clock and got a surprised look on her face. "It's ten minutes late, that's what it is." Elena said, rushing to put on her gear.

"Great, this is the best." Chase said sarcastically through his teeth. Chase also started to put on his gear.

The two ran out of their room, and started towards the bridge; still putting on their equipment as they ran.

As they were running they passed by two clones who stepped out of the force users way, completely baffled at the sight.

The two Jedi, after a bit of running, arrived at the lift to the bridge and got in. Chase hastily hit the top button on the list of labeled floors. And the elevator started to move.

Chase, after that tremendous amount of physical exertion, was out of breath. He bent over leaning his hands on his knees and taking deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked Chase, worried about him.

"Yea." Chase said, starting to calm down. "Why?" He asked.

"We didn't even run 100 meters and you're out of breath." Elena explained. "

"It felt longer." Chase said, leaning against the wall of the lift.

Elena gave Chase an "are you serious" look.

The door of the lift opened and the pair came face to face with… no one. Well, almost no one, there wasn't anyone else on the bridge, say for a clone or two.

Chase looked out and saw that they were still in hyperspace. "Are you sure we're late?" Chase asked, turning to Elena.

"Yes I am, it's currently 3:47 standard. We were supposed to meet here at 3:30 standard." Elena said, hitting a button on her bracer.

"Are you sure?" Chase asked, not convinced.

"Yes, I am." Elena said confidently. "Hedge." Elena said, calling over one of the clone troopers on the bridge.

"Yes General?" Hedge asked, turning to face her and saluting her.

"What time are we arriving?" Elena asked.

"Ma'am, we are to arrive at Christophsis at 13:30 hours, ma'am." Hedge said.

Chase looked at Elena with an 'I told you so' look on his face. "Are you sure?" Chase asked sarcastically to Elena.

Elena sighed heavily, knowing that Chase will never live this down. "I admit that I was wrong, but it was also clearly your fault." She said.

"My fault?" Chase asked surprised. "How is this my fault? Last time I checked, it was you who attacks people in their sleep." Chase said accusingly.

Elena was quite after Chase's backlash. "Fine." Elena said, annoyed. "Come with me." She said, pulling Chase into the elevator.

"Where we going now?" Chase asked, tired of going from one place to another.

"We are going to do some physical training." Elena said, energetically.

"P.T., why P.T.?" Chase asked, not liking the idea.

"A Jedi must not only train their mind but also their own physical ability in order to have full control of the force." Elena explained.

"You gotta be kidding me." Chase said.

"I assure you that I am not joking." Elena said. "There have been many stories of Jedi, who don't train their bodies, falling in battle." She said.

"That's dark." Chase said.

"But it's true, and I don't want you to have the same fate." Elena said.

"Aww, it's so sweet that you worry about me." Chase said, gently nudging Elena with his elbow.

Elena looked at Chase sternly.

"I'm gonna regret this, aren't I?" Chase asked, reading Elena's face.

"You have no idea." Elena said menacingly.

Meanwhile…

"Guys." Vinny said, staring at the bottom of the bed over him.

"Yea?" Adain asked, wondering what Vinny wanted.

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?" Vinny asked.

"Someone shoot me." Jon said, tired.

"I don't know man, but it keeps me up at night." Adain said, adding the punch line.

This conversation has been going on for the better part of two hours. Someone would say something stupid, Jon gets annoyed, and then someone else says something else equally stupid.

"I wonder how Chase is doing." Rob said, trying to break the cycle.

"I'm sure he's fine." Vinny said, confidently "He's probably just sleeping." He said.

"Probably." Jon said repeating Vinny. "However, I think you are forgetting the fact that Chase is currently, alone with Elena, in her room, at night." He said, stating the facts.

"That asshole." Vinny said, referring to Chase.

"What's wrong?" Rob asked.

"He's gonna steal my woman from me." Vinny said, angry.

"What do you mean?" Jon asked. "We agreed to help Chase get Elena to love him." He said.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't get my shot with her." Vinny said. "I mean have you seen her, she's smokin." He said. "Plus, her rack's just like the right size. She's like a C, I think." Vinny added.

"Elena's fit, yes. However, I don't believe that's what Chase is after." Jon said, thinking it over. "You know him, he is probably doing it for the joke." He speculated.

"Yea, but it's what I'm after." Vinny said. "So that's it, I'm gonna get her to like me more." He said confidently.

"And if you can't?" Adain asked.

"Well, there's a whole bunch of women out there, right?" Vinny asked. "I'll hook up with one of them." He said.

"You are an idiot." Jon said, tired from all of this.

"I'm gonna see what they're up to." Vinny said getting up from his bed and running out the door.

"How long is it going to take until he hurts himself?" Rob asked.

"Not long enough." Jon said, falling back to sleep.

Meanwhile…

"You gotta be kidding me?" Chase asked, deadpanning at what Elena just said.

"I am not joking, you are going to run the whole length of the main hanger until you can't run anymore." Elena said.

After the two went and changed into more appropriate clothes for exercising, Chase and Elena maid their way to the beginning of the hanger.

Chase, not having anything else to wear, only took off his jacket, leaving his white t-shirt exposed.

Elena, on the other hand, wore a gray sports bra, and a pair of blue pants. Elena also wore the same boots as she did before.

"I'm going to die." Chase said, looking at Elena.

"You won't die from running." Elena said assuring Chase. "The hangers only about half a kilometer." She estimated.

"Only half a kilometer." Chase said mocking Elena.

Elena took out her hologram and hit a button on it. It projected a timer that started to count up. "By the way, you are on the clock." Elena said, nodding over to the timer.

"Why's there a timer?" Chase asked annoyed.

"To see your progress, now move." Elena said, pushing Chase forward.

Chase started to run. He ran for a while; however, he started to slow down around the 100-meter mark.

"I what am I doing with my life?" Chase asked himself.

"I don't know, what are you doing?" A voice behind Chase said. Chase looked behind him and saw Elena running too, catching up to him. "You'll need to move faster than that." She said.

Chase started to move faster, as fast as he physically could. His breathing increased and Chase could feel his lungs start to burn. Around the 350-meter mark Chase could feel his legs hurt too.

The strange thing was that this was the furthest that Chase ever ran continually. He didn't know that someone could run for this long.

"You are doing great." Elena said, running next to Chase. "You are almost a three fourths' mark." She encouraged.

"I'm gonna die." Chase said to Elena, trying hard to not waist a breath talking.

"No, you are not." Elena said, not seeming tired or out of breath at all.

At this point, the two were approaching the end of the hanger fast. Chase did not know how he was going to slow down. This was due to the fact that he couldn't feel his legs anymore.

So Chase, in all of his geniuses, devoted that the best course of action would be to slide into the end of the ship, and hope he didn't hurt himself. As the end got closer, Chase violently turned his hip to the side. This caused Chase's left foot to trip over Its right counterpart, and make himself fall to the ground.

Elena slowed down at a much more reasonable rate. This allowed the Jedi Knight to watch Chase trip himself, and tumble and roll to stop.

"Ahhhh ha haaa!" Chase screamed in pain, as he finally stopped moving.

Elena ran over to him and started to help Chase back up. "Why would you do that?" Elena asked concerned.

"I don't know, I needed to stop." Chase said between breaths. "I think I'm dying." Chase said, still out of breath.

"You're not dying." Elena said.

"This is it." Chase said. "I see the light, it's so warm… what a world … what a world." he said as dramatically as he could, passing out from exhaustion soon after.

Elena sighed in frustration. She didn't understand how someone could pass out as much as Chase could, and still somewhat function properly.

Elena lifted chase on to her shoulders and began walking back to where the two started.

It took a while, but Elena managed to get back, even with the extra weight. Right outside the door that leads to the rest of the ship Elena saw Vinny leaning back on the wall next to said door.

"What you do to him?" Vinny asked.

"Chase ran a little." Elena explained. "How did you find us?" she asked.

"I donno, I was walkin around and saw you two talkin and stuff." Vinny said, not giving a clear answer.

Elena looked at Vinny suspiciously, because she knew that he was up to no good.

"So, how's it going?" Vinny asked.

"Fine, all things considered." Elena said. "What are you getting at?" she asked, curious of Vinny.

"I'm getting at nothing." Vinny replied.

At this point, the two have been walking in the corridors of the ship for some time now.

"I take it you don't trust me." Vinny said, out of nowhere.

"How did you make that assumption?" Elena asked, still carrying Chase on her shoulder.

"Eh, no one really does." Vinny said, shrugging.

"He's a donkey ditch." Chase mumbled, still passed out.

"Care to explain that one?" Elena asked Vinny, nodding to Chase.

"He's Chase, I don't know." Vinny said.

Some more time passed before they reached the door to Elena's room.

"You're welcome" Vinny coughed out.

"For what?" Elena asked, unsure what Vinny was referring to.

"For getting you back to your room safely." Vinny said, as a matter of factly.

Elena sighed. "Well for that, I thank you." She said, knowing that that was the only way she could get rid of Vinny at the moment.

Elena opened her door, entered with Chase, and immediately after, closed the door on Vinny.

"Nailed it." Vinny said to himself, as he turned from the door and started to head back to the barracks.

* * *

 **A/N: Like I said filler, not the best chapter, but it works.**

 **Anyway, remember to like it and stuff.**


	8. Chapter 7: The IT'S THE SHOW Part

**A/N: Sorry it took so long been busy and got a little sick. So here it is the next chapter.**

 **P.S. I don't own anything.**

* * *

It wasn't the shaking that woke Chase up. No, instead it was the painful slap that he felt on his face.

Startled, Chase frantically leaped up and tried to defend himself from whatever had hit him. Chase couldn't really see well, as his eyes hadn't adjusted just yet, but he was able to make out some silhouettes of people in the room with him.

"Whas goin an?" Chase slurred out, having recently gotten up.

"It's about time you woke up." Jon said.

"We've been at this for an hour." Vinny said, grabbing Chase by the collar of his shirt.

"But what's going on?" Chase asked again, wanting a batter answer.

"We are in position for your plan." Elena said, stepping closer to Chase. "I recommend that we don't keep the others waiting." she said.

"Good idea, let's go." Chase said, getting up.

Everyone in the room realized that something had just changed. Chase is the fat one of the group, or well overweight one. Chase still is overweight, however, it did look like he lost twenty, or so pounds.

Everyone stared in shock, except for Chase as he couldn't really see what was happening, but did feel lighter.

"How'd you do it?" Vinny asked.

"Do what?" Chase asked, not knowing what Vinny was talking about.

"Do that, man." Vinny said, waving his hand up and down, jestering to Chase's body.

"I think I might have an idea." Elena said getting their attention. "Studies have shown that the metabolism between a force user and a non-force user are different, with the former having a faster one." She explained.

"Look at Chase getting easy mode." Vinny said, annoyed. "Gets the force and can lose weight." He complained.

"Anyway, let's go." Chase said standing up and wanting to end the conversation.

Adain leaned over to Rob. "Yea, before Vinny shoots someone." Adain whispered to Rob.

"I heard that!" Vinny yelled at the two.

* * *

A few moments later…

The doors to the elevator opened and the whole group came out of it.

"How'd it hold of us?" Adain asked, stretching out his arm.

"I think the question is how did we all fit in there?" Rob said.

"The force?" Jon asked, trying to find an explanation.

"That is not how the force works." Elena explained.

"Where have you been? We've been in position for fifteen minutes." Anakin said, annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I slept in." Chase said, apologizing. "So where are we?" He asked.

"The Venitors are in position, close to the port side of the enemy fleet. The supply ships are in position behind the moon, and waiting for the move order." Admiral Yularen said, telling the situation.

"Great, launch all fighters, and prepare bombers for launch." Chase said, acting more serious than he usually does. "And get the Venitors in to a cone formation that closes away from the enemy fleet." He said.

"Right away." The admiral said. He then turned to the communication system and repeated the orders through the mic.

"So what's your plan now?" Anakin asked.

"Now, we'll have the Venitors move up to firing position, while we have fighters to take out the enemy fighters." Chase said. "And while all their focus is on us we'll give the supply ships the go ahead and they'll go around the other side, away from the battle." He explained. "Now, based on our fleets position in relation to their fleet, they can't hit us with all of their guns, without the risk of hitting their own ships. This means that we are able to face them off, more or less, one at a time, if we keep our distance." Chase continued.

"Sir! Incoming transmission from the enemy fleet!" a clone officer yelled to the Admiral.

"Put it through." Admiral Yularen said, walking over to a screen that, at the same time, started to turn on.

The screen showed a giant a man that appeared to have similar traits of a spider.

"Greetings Republic dogs." The man said, clicking every so often. "I am Admiral Trench." He said, introducing himself. "It has come to my attention that you are trying to disrupt our blockade. It would be wise of you to turn back… now." Trench said, trying to intimidate everyone on the bridge.

"Man, you are one ugly mother…" Vinny started to say before Chase cut him off.

"Now listen here buckaroo. It has come to my attention that we are here to disrupt your blockade." Chase said, mimicking the admiral's words. "I personally believe that starving out a group to defeat them is cowardly and you are too ugly to be kept alive, so I expect you at this time to surrender and then kill yourself." He said, confidently and surprising everyone who heard him.

"Insolent fool, you think that I feel threatened by your words, prepare for your demise." Trench said as the transmission cut off.

"Chase, what you said was a little brutal." Elena said, concerned.

"Nonsense, now he's Peed the H off, and will be easier to defeat now." Chase said. "Watch, he's mostly gonna send fighters with bombers mixed in." he said, looking at the holographic table.

Soon enough lots and lots of small red dots scattered the table and appeared to be getting closer to their formation.

"Tell all the ships to fire their point defense systems right here." Chase said pointing to an area in the hologram where the fighters were approaching.

"Yes sir!" One officer said, and then relaying the information to the other ships.

Within seconds all of the Venitors were firing their barrages where the fighters approached.

Within a minute at least a quarter of were destroyed.

"I must say, this is going much better than I expected." Admiral Yularen said, looking at the scene in front of him.

"Me too." Chase said, honestly. "Alrighty then, next things next is that we're gonna do is launch all fighters, have them distract their fighters, and then at move in closer at the same time." He said.

"And what about the supply ships?" Yularen asked.

"I don't know, what about them?" Chase asked.

The admiral sighed in frustration. "Do you want them to begin their approach?" he asked.

"No, not yet." Chase said, thinking it over. "He might have something up his sleeve." He explained.

"Or eight things." Adain whispered to Rob, who in turned grinned at the joke.

Out in space the battle raged on. The Venators were shooting down fighters like no ones business and the excess shots were hitting the frigates behind them.

All of the main hanger doors of the Venators opened and a whole shipload of fighters sprang out.

"I want fighters to escort bomber squadrons while the bombers aim for their bridges." Chase said. "And while that's happening I want us to focus our main cannons on the front of their frigates." He said. "Bombers will make a pass around from the side of the ships because they'll need to keep their shields up in front the most, to stop our barrages." Chase continued.

"And how would you know this?" Admiral Yularen asked.

"Because they're droids, it's the most obvious thing to do." Chase said.

While Chase was commanding the battle, Vinny decided to walk towards Elena and stand next to her.

"Can I help you Vinny?" Elena asked politely, even though she knew that something was up.

"Oh, nothin." Vinny said. "Just wondering how you doing?" He asked.

"I am doing just fine, thank you." Elena answered.

The two just stood there for a moment before Vinny spoke up again.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Vinny asked.

Elena looked at Vinny strangely, like he had just grown five new heads. "Pardon me?" Elena asked, confused.

"Because you look like you hit the ground, hard." Vinny said, trying and failing to use a pickup line on Elena.

From not too far of a distance away Jon, Adain, and Rob looked on at this whole fiasco. They were all amazed at how Vinny could say something so stupid in order to hit on a girl.

Jon walked over to Vinny, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and dragged him away from Elena.

"What in Big Ben do you think you're doing?" Jon asked, angry.

"Ah, what does it look like I'm doing?" Vinny asked, sarcastically.

"Being a knucklehead." Jon said, berating Vinny.

"Wow, you and your mean, mean words." Vinny said, mocking Jon.

"If you're going to hit on Elena just do it while we're not in battle." Jon said, pointing to what was happening outside the window.

Vinny looked out and saw a massive amount of explosions occurring right in front of them. He also saw that the massive force that was originally up against, was significantly reduced in size. About a quarter of the enemy fleet had just become debris.

"Now that's a lot if damage." Adain said, sneaking up on Jon and Vinny.

"Gah!" Vinny yelled, startled by Adain. "Don't do that." Vinny said.

"Too late." Adain said.

Vinny looked out at the carnage once more and wondered just how in the hell Chase managed to do it. He walked over to Chase who was still giving commands and orders to other ships. Vinny tapped on Chase's shoulder, causing the latter to face him.

"So how'd you do it?" Vinny asked.

"Oh, umm…" Chase said, thinking about the question. "I played Republic at War." He said, scratching the back of his head. " And I'm good at it." He added on.

"Oh, okay." Vinny said, approving of the answer he was given.

"Sir, approaching the enemy capitol ship." A voice shouted over the radio.

Chase turned back to the holographic board. "Okay, gold and blue squadrons target their engines." He said, over a communicator.

"Yes sir." A voice replied.

Out the window of the Venitor, two squadrons of Y-Wings flew towards the engines of a Providence-class ship. The bombers shot out two proton torpedoes each.

A majority of the torpedoes hit, with some just on the outside of the engines. Almost instantly the capital ship started to slow down and just float there.

"Good job guys, now head back to resupply." Chase said, laughing a bit. "Woo, what a rush." He said, cracking his fingers.

"This is great and all, but we still haven't sent down the supplies yet." Anakin said, amazed at Chase's tactical know-how, but surprised at his forgetfulness of the objective.

Chase looked down. "I was just about to get to that." Chase said. He looked down and held down a button. "Supply ships begin your approach." He said, still bummed by Anakin.

"Yes sir." A voice said over the radio.

* * *

On the other side of the battlefield…

"We got the go ahead." A clone officer said, inside the bridge of the lead supply ship.

"Good, begin our approach." A different, higher ranking, clone officer commanded.

A hand full of supply ships flew towards the far left side of the Separatist's blockade, making sure that they were also out of range of the fleet's guns.

Without a hiccup, all of the ships asked past the blockade. Some surviving vulture droids tried to intercept the ships, but they were too late and couldn't reach their they on time.

"We've made it past the blockade sir, and are currently approaching the drop point." A clone officer said into a communicator.

"Good job, but make sure you get out of their as fast as possible, the longer you're there the longer you're a target." Chase said, over the same communicator.

"Understood sir, out." The clone replied, cutting the transmission. The clone turned to the rest of the crew in the bridge. "You herd him boys, move it." He commanded, causing everyone else to move faster at their jobs.

* * *

Back on the Venitor...

"All righty." Chase said cracking his fingers. "In all well it ends well." He said, looking out into the once formidable CIS blockade, seeing only ruins of what once stood in their way.

"I must say that your plan went much better than I expected." Anakin said, walking up behind Chase.

"Looks that way, doesn't it?" Chase asked, rhetorically.

Suddenly there was a red flashing light on the holo-table that had a beeping noise that accompanied it.

"What's that?" Adain asked pointing at it.

"It's a transmission request from the enemy capital ship." Admiral Yularen said, answering the question.

"Didn't you guys blow it up?" Vinny asked.

"No, only their engines." Chase said, informing Vinny. "Put it on screen." Chase said. Not a second later a hologram of Admiral Trench appeared on the screen, clutching his left side with two of his many hands.

"Republic dogs." Admiral Trench began. "Do you think that you could have won the day so easily?" he asked.

"I mean, we just did, so yes." Chase said, confidently.

"You fool, I always make sure that I have a Sylop up my sleeve." The Admiral said, pointing at Chase with three of his other hands.

"That means nothing to me." Chase said, crossing his arms. "I don't even know what that means." He said.

"GAAAGH!" Trench yelled as the transmission cut off.

"I think he's upset." Chase said, looking at everyone else.

"No, really." Vinny said, sarcastically.

Just then the Providence ship, the main separatist battleship, erupted into a massive explosion. This wouldn't usually be a problem, but because of all the destroyed ships and debris around it, a lot of shrapnel shot out away from the explosion.

In an instant, the shrapnel flew towards the republic ships at an incredible speed.

"Brace for impact!" Obi-Wan yelled, grabbing on to one of the support beams in the bridge.

Everyone else followed his lead, grabbing on to whatever they could.

Not even a second later the ship violently rocked and shook, making some people lose their balance.

As soon as it started it stopped and everyone waited a moment to see if something else would happen.

"Well…" Chase started to say. "It could have been wor.." be said before he got cut off by the lights going out.

They sat there in their predicament for a few moments before Rob got up.

"Kurwa." Rob said, annoyed.

* * *

 **A/N: Yea, it took a while so what you're the one reading it. Now do whatever it is you do for a story you like.**


	9. Chapter 8: The INVESTIGATIONTRATION Part

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I'm back. My phone broke and it caused me to have to rewrite the whole thing, I also had to finish up with finals so that's a thing.**

 **I don't own Star Wars.**

* * *

"Who turned the lights off?" Chase asked, unable to see anything except for everything happening outside of the ship.

"The power has completely shut down." Elena said, taking out her light saber and turning it on, allowing the light to illuminate some of the area.

"It's green?" Chase asked, referring to Elena's light saber.

"Yes, why?" Elena replied.

"Nothing, just didn't expect that." Chase answered.

"But how?" Jon asked, getting back on topic. "We took every precaution so that this could not have happened." He continued.

"I don't think the plan was so that we didn't lose power. The plan was mostly so we didn't all just die." Rob said.

Jon turned to where he had heard Robs voice coming from. "You know what I mean." Jon said, slightly more annoyed than he was earlier.

Chase walked over to the windows of the ship and starred out into the wreckage of the battle.

"What are you thinking about?" Anakin asked, seeing Chase's outline.

"Something ain't right." Chase said slowly.

"What seems to be the problem?" Obi Wan asked, curious to what Chase was thinking. "Besides well, the obvious." He said, talking about the power.

"We couldn't have taken that much damage." Chase said, still thinking it over. "I mean, could we?" he asked to no one in particular.

"You don't think that explosion was the cause of the power going out?" Anakin asked.

"I mean, it could have, but you know." Chase said, starting to lose his nerves. "Where is the reactor?" he asked.

"It's just below the bridge, close to the engines." Yularen said.

"Yes, exactly." Chase said. "If the reactor is towards the back of the ship, than how in the world could the explosion effect it?" He asked. In an instant Chase's eyes lit up in a realization.

The others were quick to notice.

"Chase, what's the matter?" Elena asked, worried.

"We need to evacuate the ship." Chase said, and started to move towards the back of the bridge.

"Wait, why?" Obi Wan asked, confused.

Chase faced the group. "Because something is not how it should be and we are currently sitting ducks." Chase said.

"You have a good point, but where are you going?" Yularen asked.

"I don't know man it's just one of those feelings." Chase said, running off again.

"I'll make sure he doesn't hurt himself." Elena said running after him.

"What about us?" Adain asked, referring to the himself and the three other boys.

"You four get to help with the evacuation." Anakin said pushing the four out to the back as well.

* * *

A few moments later…

Chase eventually found the door that lead to the reactor room, after almost getting lost multiple times. Before he rushed in however, Chase noticed that the door was slightly ajar, with some burn marks around it.

Chase drew his pistol from it's holster and prepared to enter.

"What are you doing?" Chase heard someone whisper behind him.

Chase quickly turned around with his blaster pointed where he heard the voice from. As soon as he saw it was just Elena he quickly lowered it.

"Don't scare me like that." Chase said, still startled.

"I am sorry, but when you just run off like that without an explanation it makes me worry." Elena said.

"That's great that you're worried, but right now we got some other things that we need to focus on." Chase said, rushing out the words.

Elena stared at Chase waiting for him to explain what it is was going on.

"Like?" Elena asked, tired of waiting.

Chase breathed an exasperated sigh. "So…" Chase began. "The enemy ship explodes, we get hit with the blast and the power goes off, power shouldn't go off because the reactor can't have gotten hit." Chase said and then took a breath. "And then the backup power doesn't go on, so…" Chase said before being interrupted.

"Something inside the ship caused the power to go out." Elena said realizing what Chase is thinking. "And what do you think it is?" she asked.

"If I had to put money on it I'd probably say sabotage." Chase said, rubbing his eyes.

"Who would do that?" Elena asked.

"I don't know, maybe a saboteur." Chase responded.

"I would have never guessed." Elena deadpanned.

"Well, since you're here why not help me open the door." Chase said putting his blaster back in It's holster. "Since the power's out It's pretty difficult to budge." He said, patting the door.

"Let me handle this." Elena said, gently pushing Chase to the side. Elena put both her hands out in front of her and moved as if she grabbed the two parts of the door and pulled them apart. This caused the doors to do exactly that and now gave the two access to the reactor room.

Chase, with a little hesitation, walked into the reactor room. It was completely pitch black, so dark that Chase couldn't even see his hands.

"Let me take the lead." Elena said, moving in front of Chase and turning on her light saber, giving her immediate surroundings a green glow.

The two faced into the reactor room and slowly moved in.

"Watch your step." Elena warned Chase.

"Yea, I know you guys didn't invent hand rails yet, and there just so happens to be a bottomless abyss straight down." Chase remarked, looking down into the darkness.

Elena just sighed and kept walking. Elena walked until she came across what she thought to be the main reactor. "I think this is it." Elena said to Chase, who was only a few feet away from her.

"So, what's wrong with it?" Chase asked as he got closer to where Elena was.

"Well, I am no expert, but I do not think that reactors are supposed to have gaping holes in them." Elena answered, pointing to half of a reactor.

"I don't think so either." Chase said, staring in aw. "So, what happens now?" He asked.

"Now we get out of here, because sooner or later the planet's gravity is going to take hold of the ship and then cause it to crash." Elena explained.

"I mean, couldn't we get like a backup reactor running?" Chase asked, trying to come up with a solution.

"The problem with that is that the backup only provides power to life support." Elena explained. "It wouldn't be able to keep the ship up." She said.

"How long do you think we got?" Chase asked, starting to walk back to the entrance of the room.

"It is hard to say. At the most it would probably be less then an hour." Elena said, thinking it over.

Chase stood there for a moment, trying to figure out how this could of happened. How was it possible that even after he took every precaution, they were still able to lose a major portion of the fleet.

Chase than thought back to how the two of them originally thought it was a saboteur who did this. It couldn't be a traitor because Slick wasn't supposed to make his move yet, that would come in a few days. This brought Chase down to two opinions.

Either A: There is another traitor on board, but due to how the Clones are he through that choice out. Or B: There is an infiltrator on the ship that is keeping themselves hidden. This was, in Chase's opinion, the more likely because where's the best place to hide? In the dark.

Chase felt a tug at his jacket, pulling him out of his trance.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked, worried about Chase.

"Yea but keep your guard up, I gotta feeling that who or what ever caused this is still here somewhere." Chase said, drawing his blaster from It's holster once again.

"Okay, I will keep my eyes open." Elena said.

The two of them started to walk back to the main hanger, after agreeing that that is going to be the best place to go to get out of there.

One dark corridor after another the two walked for some time before Chase suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked, tensing up.

"I don't know, but I feel something near us." Chase said, a little confused.

"I don't feel anything besides the usual." Elena said. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yea, no there is definitely something watching us." Chase said, freaking out just a bit.

Just as he said that Elena felt someone tackle her to the ground, causing her to drop her light saber, deactivating it.

"GAA!" Chase heard Elena cry out behind him. He quickly turned and found himself unable to see what was happening. Chase did, however hear the whole confrontation that was apparently happening right in front of him.

And as fast as it started the fight ended, and then a flash turned the area green.

Chase looked on as he saw a slightly disheveled Elena hold up a badly beaten, hooded human from his shirt's collar.

Elena looked at Chase. "Thank you very much for the help." She said, sarcasm clear in her voice.

"To be honest it was kind of dark." Chase said, defending himself.

Elena sighed. "We better get moving, it won't be long before our new friend here wakes up." She said, pointing to the guy she was holding up.

"Yea… wait a second…" Chase said noticing something familiar about the individual. He pulled back the hood of the person and saw someone he was definitely not expecting.

"Jo?!" Chase more or less yelled in confusion.

"You know him?" Elena asked, also somewhat yelling.

"Yea, I went to school with him and everyone else before he just moved." Chase explained.

After a closer look on Jo, Chase saw that he had a busted lip and a black eye.

"We need to get going." Elena said, putting Jo over her shoulder's. "I'll apologize to him when he wakes up." She finished.

The two started to jog for some bit going down corridor after corridor, trying to get to the main hanger.

As they moved through the halls of the ship, they felt ship start to shake.

"Oh, what is now?" Chase complained.

"I don't know, but it's not good." Elena said, readjusting her grip on Jo. "Follow me." She said, causing Chase to face her.

"Where are you going?" Chase asked as Elena started to run down another hall. Chase, not knowing what was happening, followed right behind her.

"I have some stuff in my room that we might need later on." Elena said, answering the question from earlier.

"That's great and all, but like we're gonna die if we stay longer." Chase said, scared of just straight up dying in space.

"It will not take long, I promise." Elena said reassuring Chase.

"Fine, but if we die up here, I'm haunting you." Chase said.

Elena just looked at him like he had three heads. "Duly noted." She said, turning to run to her quarters.

The two continued on for some time before they came across a familiar set of doors.

"Stay right here, I will be out in just a moment." Elena said, leaning Jo against the wall and walking in, and making sure to close it behind her.

Chase let out a sigh. "Yea, well just wait and stay here as approach our appending doom." Chase said to himself and an unconscious Jo.

Chase then looked over at said individual and wondered how in the ever living hell he got there. He thought about it for a few minutes before giving up.

Chase sighed again, his head hurting just a bit.

Then, suddenly the whole ship shook.

"What is it this time?" Chase asked, clearly annoyed by it.

Chase went up to the door and knocked on it. "Elena!" Chase called.

A few seconds went by with no response.

"Elena!" Chase called again, knocking harder.

Still no response.

Chase than made an executive decision on his part and decided to open the door, and nothing prepaid him for what he saw.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Adain, Jon, Rob, and Vinny were all in the hanger, loading up containers in to gunships when they felt the ship violently rock.

"What was that?" Vinny asked, not knowing what was going on.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Adain answered, putting down a box he was holding on to the ship.

A squad of clone troopers came running past with Rex in the lead. Rex stopped to face the group while the rest of the squad continued. "You four!" Rex yelled. "Don't worry about the rest of the supplies, take what's ever right here and get it on to the ships." He continued.

"But, what's happening?" Vinny asked again, starting to freak out.

"A new fleet of Droid ships just came out of hyper space." Rex said.

"How?" Jon asked. "Didn't we just destroy the last one?" He asked.

"I don't know, but they have the element of surprise this time and we are down a ship." Rex said.

"What are we going to do?" Rob asked.

Rex sighed. "General Skywalker's orders were for us to evacuate the supplies and troops to the planet, while the rest of the ships retreat." Rex said.

"But wouldn't we just be back where we started?" Jon asked, starting to get a little mad.

"I know, but the General has a plan." Rex said. "With Trench gone, being able to take down the new fleet won't be a problem." He explained. "If you have any more questions, ask the General." Rex said, turning away from them and going back to what he was doing earlier.

"Why?" Vinny asked.

"Because it's his plan." Rex yelled out to them, and than running off.

"This is a huge mess." Jon said, annoyed.

"I wonder how Chase is holding up?" Rob asked.

"I have a feeling." Vinny said, looking off into the distance.

Everyone there looked at him.

"You want to elaborate, or?" Jon asked, after waiting a moment.

"No, it's just a feeling." Vinny said, shrugging and then going back to work.

* * *

What Chase was looking at had to be the greatest thing he had ever saw, of all time. It was something he truthfully never thought he would get to see in real life. He wasn't sure if it was the curves or the sheen that hypnotized him, but he didn't care.

"Are you okay?" He heard a voice ask, taking him out of his trance.

Chase looked up and saw Elena's face in a state of confusion. "Yea, why?" Chase asked, absentmindedly.

"You're just starring at me." Elena said.

"No no no." Chase said, hastily. "I am just admiring your armor. He said pointing out Elena's new attire.

Instead of the plain robes every other Jedi wore, Elena's new get up consisted of a silver chest piece that were slightly covered on It's sides by a different brown robe. Elena also had on what appeared to be repurposed clone armor on her arms, and legs; all painted silver as well.

"And I gotta say, it is looking pretty shnazzy." Chase said.

"Thank you, but you did leave your friend out there unattended." Elena said.

"He's not going anywhere." Chase said, waving her off.

Both Chase and Elena were suddenly thrown off balance by another explosion on the ship.

"But we're gonna need to." Chase said. "If we, you know, wanna live." He added on.

"Than I suggest we hurry." Elena said, clipping her light saber to her belt, and walking out of her room with Chase.

The explosions had became more frequent and violent since the two left. Chase chose to carry Jo, as he thought that it would make him seem more manly to Elena. Aldo because she told him to, bit that's besides the point.

"What's happing?" Chase asked, having to yell as to not get toned out by the explosions.

"If I had to take a guess, we are being attacked by another separatist fleet." Elena answered.

"How ya figure that?" Chase asked.

"Well for starters, who else would attack us?" Elena asked, rhetorically. "And your friend there is proof that someone knew that this was happening." She said.

The two of them kept moving for a while until Chase noticed something.

"Hey!" Chase called out.

"Yes." Elena answered back.

"Where is everyone else?" Chase asked.

"They are probably either evacuating, or already left." Elena answered back.

"Another question." Chase said. "How are we going to get out if the powers down?" Chase asked. "Like, wouldn't the door need power to open." He clarified.

"There are smaller back up power generators located throughout the ship that power everything that is needed for us to make an escape if necessary." Elena answered back.

"You sure do know a lot." Chase commented.

"It pays to know." Elena said, humored by Chase.

As the two kept on moving through the hall way, the ceiling collapsed in a pile of ruble and fire. This caused them to stop dead in their tracks.

"Blast!" Elena said, looking at the debris.

"What do we do now?" Chase asked, worried.

"I doubt that there is going to be enough time to go around." Elena said, looking at Chase. "Come on, we will have to use an escape pod." She said, going back the way they came.

"How far are they away?" Chase asked.

"Not too far, it should only take us a minute." Elena answered, reassuringly.

And it wasn't, it was only a couple of yards to the escape pod room from where they were.

Elena quickly used the force to pry the door, that kept them from entering the room itself, open.

Chase saw that most of the pods were still there and chose the closest one to them. They all got in and Elena shut the hatch of the pod behind her, while Chase was putting Jo into one of the seats and locking him in with the harness.

Elena quickly took up the piolet's seat and looked over all of the buttons and instruments laid out in front of her and quickly realized…

"I don't know how to fly this." Elena said, anxiously.

"What?" Chase asked loudly in confusion.

"I don't know how to fly a ship." Elena said, expressing each word heavily.

"But flying is literally the only way to travel here." Chase said.

"Yes, well I very know that. It's just that I haven't exactly practiced all that much, or ever." Elena confessed.

"Get out of the chair." Chase dead panned.

"Okay." Elena said, quickly getting up and sitting in one of the passenger seats, putting her harness on as well.

Chase took the piolets seat and strapped himself in, while looking over the controls himself.

"Wait a second." Elena said. "Do you even know how to fly?" She asked.

"Not exactly." Chase said, still looking at the controls. "But we aren't going to be flying, it's an escape pod." He said.

"So?" Elena asked.

"So, that means that we won't be flying, we are gonna fall." Chase said, hitting a button on the console, and sending the pod off into space.

"How did you manage that?" Elena asked after being stunned by the sudden launch.

"You made yourself get worked up for nothing." Chase said. "There was a button, clearly labeled launch." He said, pointing to said button.

Elena sighed.

"Alrighty." Chase said cracking his fingers and grabbing the controls. "Kerbal Space Training, do your stuff." He said to himself.

As they fell towards the planet the pod became bombarded by explosions and cannon fire.

"I got it!" Chase yelled as he took the flight stick and rotated it, causing the escape capsule to face away from the planet. "There we go, much easier." Chase said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Out of the front window they could see the Republic fleet being decimated and fleeing the newly arrived Separatist fleet.

It only took a few moments until the Republic fleet went into hyperspace to escape from the carnage.

"This is great." Chase said, unironically.

"How is any of this good in the slightest?" Elena asked, still concerned about their situation.

"I am glad you asked." Chase said, turning his chair to face her. "Well, since the fleet, for the most part, successfully escaped, we now have a better chance at winning when the inevitable rescue fleet arrives." He said as a matter of factly. Chase turned back around to face out the window.

The pod kept falling for a while and Chase didn't do much until he started to see the fiction trails as the ship started to hit the atmosphere.

"And now we are on fire, this is wonderful." Elena said, getting even more worried than she was before.

"You really do know nothing of space travel, do you?" Chase asked, turning his head to look at her.

"No, not really." Elena said, shaking her head.

"We're reentering the atmosphere and since we are moving so fast it us, causing the particles around us to heat up." Chase explained.

"How do you know so much about this?" Elena asked, curious.

"Uhhh… The internet." Chase said.

"The what?" Elena asked.

"Long story, but right now we need to slow down." Chase said, grabbing the throttle lever and pushing it to the max.

The pod in turn shook extremely violently and made a lot of banging sounds.

"I am not even going to ask." Elena said, gripping her harness.

"We have one small problem." Chase said, looking at a gauge on one of the display board. "It looks like the acceleration on the planet is different from mine, so imma have to guess." He said, pulling back on the throttle, seeing how they were back in the atmosphere.

"Ugh… What's going on?" A voice asked.

Elena looked across from her seat and saw Jo, starting to wake back up.

"Hi Jo, what's up?" Chase asked over his shoulder.

"Chase…" Jo said, his vision still a little blurry. "What is going on?" He asked again.

"We are about to make a crash landing." Chase said, punching the throttle to max again.

"Wait, when?" Jo quickly asked, realizing the danger he was in.

"In ten." Chase said.

"Ten what?" Jo asked, wanting a unit of time.

"Eight." Chase said answering Jo's question.

"We're all going to die!" Jo yelled as he started to freak out.

"Five" Chase said, still counting down.

"And I didn't even get a light saber." Jo cried.

"Three." Chase continued.

"If I die I swear I am haunting you." Jo said in pure anger towards Chase.

"One." Chase said, as the ship hit the ground.

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhanger... Kind of I mean we all know nothings going to happen, but who knows right? I mean who does, I'm making this up as I go.**

 **Anyway give some feed back or what ever.**


	10. Chapter 9: The LANDING Part

**A/N:** I know, it's been a while, but this is a decent length of a chapter so get off my back. Anyway I don't own star wars.

* * *

Adain, Anakin, Jon, Obi-Wan, Rex, Rob, Vinny, and a handful of other clones were all currently in a gunship making its way down to the planet's surface. It should have been a smooth ride, except the ship was being shot at by a squadron of Vulture droids.

"We're gonna die!" Vinny yelled as the ship shook.

"Probably not, we have like most of the main characters in here." Adain said, patting Vinny on the shoulder.

"Prepare for reentry." The pilot said over the intercom.

Vinny looked over at Rob. "If I die, delete my search history." Vinny said, sounding desperate.

Rob grinned in return and gave Vinny a thumbs up.

Vinny, in turn, breathed a sigh of relief, but that was short lived as the ship suddenly rocked again.

"As soon as we get near the Republic base, we should get cover from the anti-air guns stationed there." Anakin said.

"And how far is it?" Jon asked, a little worried about the situation that they were in.

"We should be in range in a couple of seconds." Anakin answered.

"I would hope so." Vinny yelled at Anakin.

Anakin turned to look at his master, Obi-Wan. "Sheesh, and I thought you hated flying." Anakin whispered.

Obi-Wan gave his apprentice a stern look. "No Anakin, I only hate it when you're the pilot." Obi-Wan said, giving Anakin a small grin afterward.

The ship started to shake again, making everyone tighten their grips on the hand bars.

"PILOT, WHAT'S HAPPENING OUT THERE?!" Vinny yelled, scared for his life.

"Sir, the Republic base is giving us cover fire." The pilot answered.

"Good." Obi-Wan said. "That will give us a little more breathing room." He said.

"That's great and all, but we still need to land." Jon said.

The ship shook again.

"We will, but first we have to take down these fighters, or else they'll take us out as soon as we land." Rex informed Jon.

"You think Chase is having an easier time than we are?" Rob asked.

"I don't know, probably." Adain said. "I mean come on, this is Chase we're talking about." He said.

Chase just stared at the sky. It was clear blue and only had a few clouds in sight. If he had to be honest with himself Chase didn't even think he hit the ground that hard. Chase knew that he was probably going to crash, but to die from it is a little ridiculous. He was strapped into the chair and had the engines on full blast. Needless to say he was shocked.

"Aw man." Chase said, still looking into the sky.

"What's wrong?" a feminine voice behind Chase asked.

Chase sighed. "I can't believe that I just died." Chase said.

"What are you talking about?" The voice asked again, sounding extremely confused.

"What I'm talking about is that I think that I died, crashing the escape pod." Chase said, turning to look in the voice's direction.

To his surprise, Chase found Elena and Jo looking at him in utter confusion.

"I think he hit his head." Jo said, looking over at Elena.

"Yes, probably. We need to get him out of here." Elena said, unstrapping herself from her seat. Jo also unstrapped himself but took a little longer.

* * *

Later…

"I'm telling you, I'm fine." Chase said, pushing Elena's hand off of his face.

Chase was currently sitting on the ground right outside of the escape pod, while Elena giving him a quick medical checkup.

"I know, but you can never be too careful." Elena argued.

"Okay guys, um… so… I have a question." Jo asked.

"I might have an answer." Elena said, while still attending to Chase.

"Can you let me down now?" Jo asked, nervously.

Jo was sitting on top of the escape pod.

When Chase landed, he did it in an almost perfect way so that the escape pod landed on the thrusters and completely upright. So, when Elena needed to put Jo somewhere so that he wouldn't escape without them looking, she put him on top of the pod.

"Hold up." Chase said, putting up his hand and standing up. "I have a few questions too, and I see that we are your only way down." He said pointing to Elena and himself.

"Jeez, you don't have to be such a dick about it, what did I do?" Jo asked.

"To start, you blew up the ship." Elena said, crossing her arms.

"Nevermind, I'll answer your questions." Jo said, looking towards the ground in shame.

"Good." Chase said, clapping his hands together. "So like how are you here?" he asked.

"To be honest, I don't really know. I went to bed one night and when I woke up I was here." Jo said, shrugging.

"But that's dumb." Chase yelled at Jo.

"How's it dumb, that's what happened." Jo argued.

"We got here through a portal." Chase said. "So your lackluster, generic anime answer won't cut it." He said.

"What do you want me to tell you, that's what happened. I fell asleep and then I woke up." Jo said, getting a little angrier.

"Let's say that we do believe you, what happened next, why did you blow up the ship?" Elena asked, cutting in.

"Umm… because Count Dooku said too." Jo said.

Chase pinched the bridge of his nose, while Elena gave him a look that can be only classified as a mixture of 'Are you kidding me?' and 'I told you so.'

"Jo, why are you listening to Dooku?" Chase asked.

"Because it's all part of my plan to get the workers to rise up from their slave drivers." Jo said, raising a fist to the air.

"Oh God, not this again." Chase complained in a whisper.

"What is he talking about?" Elena asked Chase, also in a whisper.

"Don't worry about it, later." Chase said, still whispering. After he said this Chase slowly approached the pod that Jo was on. "Jo, listen to me. You know Dooku, and know whatever he said ain't gonna happen." He said, taking a pause. "And he is going to kill you when this is all over, so I highly suggest that you come with us and give this whole fiasco up." Chase finished.

Jo stood there for a moment before replying. "You'll let me down?" He asked.

"Yea, why wouldn't we?" Chase asked.

"I don't know." Jo said, shrugging.

It didn't take long to get Jo down, as much time as to get him up with the force. And then the trio headed off to find the nearest Republic base.

"What's the deal with hexagons?" Chase asked as they walked along the surface of the planet. "I mean this ain't natural." He explained.

"I'm not too sure." Elena said. "I usually try and read up on the history of the planets we go to, except I had a hard time in making any time for it." She said.

"Why?" Jo asked.

"Well, mostly it had to do with dealing with Chase and the rest of his friends." Elena said.

"Wait." Jo said, stopping in his tracks. "The others are here too?" he asked.

"Yea, we all got here together." Chase said.

"When did you guys get here again?" Jo asked, sounding worried.

"We found them just the other day, why?" Elena asked.

"I've been here like three months already." Jo said.

"Can't be. I saw you literally just the other day." Chase said.

"Strange." Elena said, scratching her chin.

"Tell me about it, he looks exactly the same as he was the other day too." Chase said, pointing at Jo.

"I'm still here you know." Jo said to Chase.

"If I had to guess, maybe time moves faster here, than in your world." Elena said. "And, if I had to guess, Maybe it is only relative, for you and your friends." She added.

"What do you mean?" Jo asked.

Elena sighed. "What I mean is that it might be possible that all of you age differently compared to everyone else here." Elena explained.

"But I don't think that's how time works." Jo said.

"But—that is how it seems to be." Elena said, looking at Jo.

"It might be possible, I don't know." Chase said, uncertain. "But that's for later, right know we gotta find our way back to everyone else." He said, looking around the area.

"Does anybody else even know if we are still alive?" Jo asked.

"They do." Elena said. "With the force Master Obi-Wan and Anakin should sense us." She explained.

"So what, we just sit here and wait for someone to pick us up?" Chase asked.

"No." Elena said to Chase. "We are still going to try and walk back because there's no doubt that the separatists saw that crash and are sending a cleanup party."

"Fun." Chase said as he started walking again.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Oh thank God, land." Vinny said, exiting the gunship and dropping to the ground, seeming to hug the planet. "love you sooo much." He said, proceeding to kiss the ground.

"I have to say, that was wasn't the worst experience I've had with flying." Obi-Wan said as he stepped out of the ship as well.

It didn't take long for everyone else that was in the gunship to stumble out.

"That was awful." Jon said as he held his stomach.

"Just breath slowly guys." Anakin said, unfazed by the whole ordeal.

"Why aren't you… like… dying?" Adain asked, burping in-between.

"It's simple, I've been through worse." Anakin said, patting Adain on the back.

"Masters Obi-Wan and Anakin, it's good to see you." A voice said, causing everyone to turn in its direction.

To no one's surprise, it was Senator Bail Organa who was approaching them.

"Senator, it's good to see that you're okay." Obi-Wan said, greeting said senator.

"I wished that our meet up would be under different circumstances, but this will have to do." The senator said.

"Agreed, there is much to discuss about our current situation." Obi-Wan said.

"Then there's no time to waste." Bail said.

The two Jedi and the senator were about to head off to the Republic Head Quarters, but before they left the senator noticed the four individuals standing around the gunship.

"And who are those four?" Bail asked, pointing at them.

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other before answering.

"If we told you, you wouldn't believe us." Anakin said.

"I'm not too sure about that, I've seen some strange things in this galaxy." The senator said.

"Well explain later, but right now we need to go over our battle plan." Anakin said, gently pushing his master and the senator towards the Republic Head Quarters.

"Wait." Bail said, pushing Anakin's hand away and turning to face the Jedi. "What do you mean 'battle plan'? Didn't you take down the separatist fleet?" He asked.

"The separatist fleet in orbit was taken down, however…" Obi-Wan said before he was interrupted.

"However, a whole nother one just jumped in outta nowhere." A voice said.

The Jedi and senator turned to see Adain, Rob, and Jon, desperately trying to hold back Vinny, who at the moment looked furious beyond comprehension.

"Is this true?" The senator asked.

"Yes, it is, unfortunately." Obi-Wan said, confirming what Vinny said.

"When we lost communications, I assumed that it was only your ship that was lost." The senator said.

"Well, you know what happens when you assume right?" Adain asked.

"What?" Bail asked in reply.

"You become a computer scientist." Rob answered.

Adain and Jon snorted at the joke.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Yes, well back to the matter at hand." He said. "Yes, our ship was destroyed, but the rest of the fleet escaped right after." Obi-Wan explained.

"So I guess we're right back from where we started then?" Jon asked.

"I don't believe that that is entirely true." Bail said. "Thanks to your efforts the supplies made it through the blockade and got plenty of reinforcements from all of the troops that landed." He said.

"It wasn't really our doing, it was mostly Chase at work there." Rob said.

"And who is this Chase?" the Senator asked.

"Oh Chase, uh…" Adain said, looking around for said person. "Uh… guys, I don't know where Chase is." He said.

"He was never on our ship, I mean we had to leave without him, but he probably got on another transport." Jon said.

"But we were the last ones off, remember?" Vinny asked. "This is just great!" He said. "Not only does Chase go off and gets killed, but he took the hot one that held my money." Vinny said angerly.

"I think you need to calm down." Anakin said, looking over to Vinny. "I can still sense Chase, so he probably got out in one of the escape pods." He said. "And who, pray tell is 'the hot one'?" Anakin asked, with an intrigued look.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Vinny said, still a little angry.

"Fine I won't press, but we will still have to go find Chase, Elena, and anyone else with them before the separatists do." Anakin said, putting his hands up in defense.

"But before you do that, might I ask who you all might be?" Bail asked the boys.

"This is Adain, Rob, Vinny, and I am Jon." Jon said, pointing to each respective person.

"And you're not pirates now, are you?" Bail asked.

"No, why?" Adain replied.

"Well it might just be me, but your get up has a very, how should I put this piratey look to it." The senator said, explaining himself.

"I don't know it's what the Republic gave us." Adain said.

"Walking around looking like that is only going to make everyone think that you are pirates." Bail said. He sighed. "While the Jedi and I form up a rescue party go to where the supplies should have been dropped off, go to the supplies officer and ask him to get you all the new Alderaanian uniforms." He said.

"I thought that Alderaan didn't make weapons?" Adain asked.

"And you would be right, we don't." Bail said. "But that doesn't mean we can't make new armor and equipment to keep soldiers, who are not clones safe." He continued. "Alderaan wanted to try and help with the war effort without perpetuating the violence, and found that the best way to do that is to try and keep the soldiers on the front lines alive." Bail explained.

"Sir, if I may." Captain Rex said, speaking for the first time in this conversation.

"Yes, Captain?" Obi-Wan asked, allowing Rex to continue.

"I'll take the boys over to supplies, and when that's all done I request to do a head count, to see our fighting strength." Rex said.

"Go ahead, it'll be good for all of you to start to find your way around here." Anakin said, dismissing them.

* * *

A little while later, with Chase, Elena, and Jo…

"Gah!" Jo yelled. "We've been walking for hours." He complained.

"It has only been about two." Elena pointed out, as Jo stopped.

"Like I said, 'hours', 'S', as in plural, more than one." Jo said angerly.

"What's gotten into you?" Elena said, annoyed by Jo's attitude.

"Oh, nothing much." Jo said. "It's just that while I'm struggling to keep up with you, you guys are just going on without a care in the world." he continued. "And neither of you ever decide to take a break for a moment." Jo complained.

"I mean, you never asked if we could rest." Chase pointed out.

Jo looked at Chase with total disgust. "And another thing." Jo said, switching topics. "Why in God's name do you look thinner than you did?" he asked. "Because according to you, we saw each other just the other day and you had so much blubber on you." Jo pointed out, using what Chase called his fat on many occasions.

"Leave my blubber out of this." Chase said, holding himself.

"I think I can explain the situation." Elena said. "Yes, when I first met Chase he was… larger than he is now, but because of the fact that a force sensitive person has a much faster metabolism than that of a non-force sensitive person, Chase has become much more… leaner than earlier." She said.

"That's awesome." Chase said. "I can eat so much food now and not even have to feel bad about it." He continued. "I love being a Jedi." Chase said as he continued walking.

"Wait, when did you become a Jedi?" Jo asked.

"Just a little while ago." Chase answered.

"Look at you living the high life." Jo said, feeling quite annoyed.

"I know, this is like the first time anything has gone my way." Chase said, breathing in in satisfaction.

Elena gave a worried look at Jo, who in reply just gave a shrug.

"Hey guys, look." Chase said, pointing out to the distance.

Elena and Jo looked over to where Chase was pointing out to, at the horizon and saw multiple dots that seemed to get bigger.

"You think that's the search party?" Chase asked, using his hands to block the sun, allowing him to see the dots better.

"Here let me try." Elena said, putting her wrist up to her mouth and turning on the communicator. "This is Jedi General Elena De'kern, calling on all frequencies, incoming forces identify yourself." Elena said into the device.

There was no reply back.

Elena squinted her eyes in worry while repeating her message. "This is Jedi General Elena De'kern please respond." She said.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Jo said, kind of scared.

"Either my communicator broke, or we are in a lot of trouble." Elena said, pulling out and igniting her lightsaber and getting into a combat stance.

* * *

 **A/N:** Like I said, I know it took a while, but I have good reasoning. I got a bit distracted with a bunch of new games that came out and they have been taking alot of my time. But, I promise that there will be more frequent uploads.


	11. Chapter 10: The WALK AND TALK Part

**A/N: Guess who's back with another chapter, that's right this guy.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

"What's that gonna do?" Chase asked, turning towards Elena.

Elena looked back to Chase. "What do you mean?" she asked in reply.

"A lightsaber isn't going to help in this situation, what we have to do is run." Chase said, grabbing Elena's arm, and pulling her away.

"He's right." Jo said, giving his input. "The three of us can't fight off a force that big." He said.

In the distance, the dots that were much too small to identify, now clearly outlines of droid gunships.

"How many do you count?" Chase asked Jo.

"Six, at least." Jo answered.

"Come on, we can hide in one of the buildings." Elena said, putting her lightsaber away and grabbing both boys by their arms.

It was a short run to one of the nearby skyscrapers. Only a couple of yards or so, and the group had more cover than they could hope for, being outside.

"We should be safe here." Chase said, looking around the place.

"I'd feel a lot better if it was a 'definite' instead of a 'should'." Jo said sarcastically.

"Wait, do you feel that?" Elena said, getting the two's attention.

It was faint at first, but the trio felt the building start to shake, and with that shaking came the sound of engines. And just out one of the front windows of the building, they watched as multiple droid gunships passed the skyscraper. And just as they passed the shaking stopped.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, wondering if anything else was going to happen. When nothing did, Chase, Elena, and Jo all released a breath they didn't know that they were holding.

"That was a bit too close for comfort." Elena said.

"Think we can hold out here until rescue arrives?" Chase asked.

"The droids would have to sweep every building to find us. Even so, these skyscrapers are huge and it would take them a while just to go through one." Elena said, looking around the building.

"I think we should hide here until someone comes to rescue us." Jo said, nervous.

"Wait, why are you so scared?" Chase asked. "Aren't you technically on their side?" he continued.

"Well, yes, but the thing is right… I was like supposed to destroy the whole fleet, but then I didn't so Dooku probably doesn't want to see me at the moment." Jo explained.

Chase looked at Jo with a look that could only be described as 'I told you so'. "What did I just say?" Chase asked annoyed. "Didn't I just say that Dooku would throw him away?" He asked turning to Elena.

"Oh, I remember this quite well." Elena answered with an amused look on her face.

"Come on, don't give me that." Jo said defensively.

"You know I don't really care. I just hope that the others are having a worse time than us right now." Chase said crossing his arms.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"You know, these are pretty comfy." Adian said, testing out the movement of his new gear.

The new gear that they all wore was very similar, as Adian could tell, to what the Rebel troopers wore at the beginning of Episode 4. The only really major differences were that instead of the vest being so thin, it was more sturdy, and was in all essence a black flak jacket. And the shirt was a bit heavier than it looked in the movie as well, added to the fact that it was a darker shade of blue with added pockets on the upper arms.

"I don't know." Jon said, pulling on his collar. "They seem a bit heavy if you ask me." He complained.

"Stop complaining." Rex said, cutting in. "As long as it'll stop a blaster bolt you have nothing to complain about." He said.

"I am just making a comment." Jon defended himself.

"So these were supposed to go out to the planet's militia?" Adain asked.

"Apparently, but since the locals had a high amount of casualties there were extras." Rex said. "Too many, if you ask me." He sighed before clearing his throat. "But what we have to do now is to keep fighting." Rex said, determined to win.

"Dude, I'm like ready to destroy all of the droids." Adain said, nodding.

"Captain!" A clone yelled to get Rex's attention.

"Yes Jenson, go ahead." Rex said.

"We just picked up a communication that I think you might want to hear." Jenson said, informing the Captain.

"I'll be right there. Are the Jedi informed?" Rex asked.

"Yes sir, they were there when it first came through." Jenson answered.

"Good, dismissed." Rex said.

"Yes, sir." Jenson said, saluting and walking back to his post.

"I think we found them." Vinny said.

"Probably, let's go." Jon said, walking towards where Jenson walked off to.

Everyone else went and followed Jon's lead except for Adain, who grabbed Rex's arm before he went off.

"Rex, quick question." Adain asked.

"Go ahead." Rex answered.

"I was wondering if there was any spare clone armor, like shoulder pads and stuff?" Adain asked.

"I don't know." Rex answered. "I'll see what I can find, but I can't guarantee anything" he added.

"Thanks." Adain said. "Okay, let's see what everyone's up to." He said walking off.

Rex followed in tow.

* * *

A little while later…

"Generals." Rex said announcing his entrance, with the other boys.

"Rex it's a good thing you're here. We have a new mission for you." Obi-Wan said, turning towards the captain. "Reports have just come in that a great many escape pods were able to launch right before the ship exploded." He continued. "However, they seem to be scattered around all over the area. Rex, you will head off to where we believe Chase and Elena's pod crashed, while other teams will travel to other crash sites." Obi-Wan said.

"If I may sir." Captain Rex said. "How many of the escape pods are there?" he asked.

"Well, we're getting at least twenty signals in a five klick radius." Anakin said, pointing to some red dots showing up on a holographic table.

"That shortens the search area." Adain said looking at the map.

"That would, if our sensors went past five, but since it does not we can only assume that there are further out." Obi-Wan said, looking intensely at the map. "Such as the case for what might be Chase and Elena's pod. Reports say that the last escape pod was estimated to land just outside the capitol. That is the one we believe the two are in." The Jedi Master said.

"Sir, isn't the sensor built to go past fifty klicks?" Rex asked.

"That's right, but for whatever reason we are only able to read up to five, meaning…" Anakin began to say.

"We're being jammed." Rob said, looking at the map.

"Precisely." Anakin said, crossing his arms. "So we're blind to any attack coming our way."

"I can find them." Rob said, making everyone look at him.

"How?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Very easy stuff to find jammers, mostly just triangulation and the sort." Rob said waving it off. "I will need two of your best tech guys, a transmitter, and twenty minutes." He said, taking out his computer that Rex had given him.

"I'll get Float and Bool when we are done." Obi-Wan said.

"See that's funny because it's a programming reference." Adain whispered to Jon.

"I know." Jon said annoyed.

"Alright, we have a plan." Anakin said. "Prep the gunships to leave in thirty, and set up teams for each crash site." The Jedi knight said to Rex who saluted in turn.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"What are you doing?" Jo asked Chase, who was currently sitting cross legged and humming with his eyes closed.

"I am meditating, I'm a Jedi now I do that sort of thing." Chase said, continuing to hum.

"That's dumb." Jo said, huffing and looking out the window.

By now the trio managed to make it up a few levels of the skyscraper in order to give themselves some time to prepare just in case the droids do find out where they are hiding.

"Well, I think that it is great that Chase is taking being a Jedi so seriously." Elena, patting Chase on the shoulder.

"Hard to concentrate with you hitting me." Chase said with a grunt.

"Oops, sorry." Elena said apologizing.

"It's alright." Chase said standing up. "I wasn't feeling anything anyway." He said sighing. "You see anything?" Chase asked turning to Jo.

"Only a few speeders here and there, but other than that nothing." Jo said, still keeping his eyes fixed outside. "How long do you think until rescue arrives?" He asked.

"Who knows." Elena said. "It could be hours or even days."

"Ugh. That's just great." Jo said annoyed. "Have you tried contacting anyone?" Jo asked angerly.

"What do you think I was attempting just now?" Elena asked condescendingly. "We are being jammed and I have a good feeling that the others are as well." The Jedi knight said crossing her arms.

"I hate this waiting around." Jo said huffing in annoyance.

"Oh, by all means, you are free to go at any point you like, it's not like there is a huge droid army currently searching for us, who may or may not have a shoot on sight order." Elena said sarcastically.

"Oh, well excuse me, but sometimes I would just like to be proactive than non-proactive." Jo said angerly.

"Can we all just calm down for like five minutes?" Chase asked, trying to keep the peace. "If this keeps up they'll find us eventually." He said.

"They'll find us even if we don't." Jo said still angry but lowering his voice.

Chase didn't want to admit it but Jo, even being the idiot that he was, had a point. Chase was thinking about what to do next at this point, trying to figure out what the next best course of action would be. Getting back to the base is the overall objective, but at the moment it seemed a little impossible based on the current situation. Given the idea that it wouldn't make much sense that the CIS would send such large cleanup force for one escape pod unless they knew for a fact that it was Jedi. This gave him the idea that they were not the only ones because it was impossible to see who was in an escape pod based on just sensor information.

"Chase?" Elena asked, taking Chase out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, just thinking." Chase said. "I have a theory." He said, and then continued to explain what he thought about the whole situation. "If there are others out there we need to meet up, strength in numbers." He said.

"I don't know it seems a little too impossible." Jo said annoyed.

"How?" Chase asked genuinely confused on what Jo meant.

"How are we supposed to find anyone out there, in a warzone no less with a huge droid army, that may or may not have a kill on sight order for Jedi." Jo said, staring outside.

"And when were you going to tell us this information?" Elena asked.

"It slipped my mind." Jo said, giving his excuse.

"Sure it did." Elena said walking up to the window and looking out of it as well.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jo asked angerly.

"Didn't I just say not to fight?" Chase asked, still surprised at the whole confrontation.

"You said to calm down, not to not fight." Jo said.

"Wait a second." Elena said, staring out the window.

"What is it?" Chase asked walking over.

Elena quietly laughed to herself when she saw them, knowing that Jo will most likely have a hissy fit over the almost comedic situation. "Well look at what I just found." Elena said, pointing down at the road beneath them.

Jo looked to where Elena was looking at and saw a what appeared to be a platoons worth of battle droids, escorting at least two squads of captured clones.

"Well, that's one place to start." Chase said, smiling at the situation.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow that was a long time, I promase that the next chapter won't take as long... mabey.**


	12. Chapter 11: The RESCUE Part

**A/N: This was way faster than the last one. And I still don't own Star Wars... yet.**

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Jo asked.

"Wow." Chase and Elena said at the same time, surprised by Jo.

"What?" Jo asked, confused as to why he is being looked at like he has five heads.

"Nothing." Elena said. "But it's just so strange to hear you be so proactive in a situation." She said, sarcastically.

"It's not like I want to help, it's just that I know you two are up to something that probably involves risking our wellbeing and aliveness." Jo said. "And I'm going to say no and then you two will peer pressure me into doing it like the bullies you are." He continued, pointing angrily at them. "And then we do the plan and something may or may not go wrong and then…" Jo continued to rant on and on. And as he was doing this Chase and Elena both gave each other a look of annoyance. "…Then we get shot and die." Jo finally finished. "Am I right?" He asked, with his arms crossed.

"No, not at all." Chase said with a blank face.

"Really?" Jo asked with his hopes up.

"No, just getting your hopes up." Chase said, with a smile. "Now come on, we got some clones to save." He said walking towards the stairwell, Elena in tow.

"What a bitch." Jo whispered to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Are you sure you know what you are doing sir?" Float asked Rob who, for the past ten or so minutes, was spinning around in circles with a sensor in his hands.

"Yes." Rob answered. "How long have we been out here for?" he asked in reply.

"About ten sir." Bool answered.

"That is good progress then." Rob said, stopping his spinning. "What's wrong?" he asked the two troopers, who seemed very confused.

"To be honest sir." Bool started. "Neither of us have any idea of what you're doing." He said, with Float nodding next to him.

"I'm trying to find where there is no signal." Rob said, making the two troopers even more confused.

Understanding that they are confused, Rob continued. "Look." He said, pointing at the scanner. "If we point the scanner towards the base well see a frequency, our communications throughout the base." Rob started. "But when we turn away from the base the signal almost instantaneously dissipates." He said. "So, what I figured is that jammers usually overload signals using a mass of irrelevant signals to mix in, but these aren't doing that because if they did we would see the signals." Rob started to slow down, allowing the two troopers to comprehend.

"So instead of putting their own signals in ours, what if instead, they were dissipating our own?" Bool asked.

"Exactly." Rob said. "But how?" he asked.

"Sir, if I may?" Float asked, pointing to the sensor.

"Sure, yea." Rob said, handing the sensor over.

Float started to push some buttons on the sensor. "Well, if they just put in their own random signals we would still be able to pick it up, but what if instead they are using the exact opposite of our signals?" He said.

After a few seconds, the sensor started to beep, and showed some pings in a triangular formation around the base.

"Kurwa, you did it." Rob said, patting Float on the shoulder.

"It's nothing really." Float said.

"So what now?" Rob asked marking the relative positions of the pings that they were picking up.

"I would guess that we send out a squad to dismantle these jammers." Bool said, grabbing the sensor from Rob.

"Agreed, let's head back to HQ and report our findings." Float said.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Becker was not having a great day, to say the least. Only a few moments after his gunship departed it was shot down by some clankers, causing a crash landing. Only about a third of the passengers from the ship managed to survive with some serious injuries. Not long after that, they were surrounded by a horde of droids. With the number of injuries they sustained it would be suicide to fight back. The survivors decided that they would have a better chance of survival if they planned an escape later.

Soon after that they managed to run into a crashed escape pod, but luckily all five passengers managed to survive with little damage themselves, but still managed to get captured because they had no way of fighting against a force that size with their numbers.

At the moment there were fourteen of them, including himself. There was Buddy, who was currently being helped by Drummer and Tiff. Sargent Buck, who was letting Ratchet lean on him. Joker and Shutter, who were both limping. Lieutenant Charger who was trying to fix Torch's bandages. And then there was Gimmik, Stitch, Fancy, and Corporal Copper, who were the less injured of the group.

So here they were, walking towards their certain death. But what Becker couldn't understand is why they weren't just killed. Wouldn't it just be easier to shoot them and move on? Something was definitely up, but he couldn't but his finger on it.

Becker was soon pulled from his thoughts because he soon spotted what appeared to be Chase assisting General Elena, who was holding her side and had a worried look on her face.

"Help, Help!" Chase yelled, waving at the group.

"Halt, who goes there?" A battle droid, who seemed to be in command demanded.

"We are supporters of the Separatists and were minding our own business when a group of evil clones came out and shot my wife." Chase said, sounding really dramatic.

Becker had an idea of what this was, at least he thought he did. He knew it was some sort of diversion, but for what he had no idea.

"Which way are those clones currently?" The battle droid asked.

"Just around the building over there." Chase said, pointing just in the general direction of some buildings. "There are soooo many of them. I don't think you can take them all by yourselves." He said.

"Don't worry citizen, we battle droids are way superior to those meat bags." The commander said. "Alpha Squad, Beta Squad, deal with those Republic troops." It commanded.

"Roger, Roger." A few other droids answered and around twenty droids took off and started to approach the buildings.

"OW, OW, I AM IN A LOT OF PAIN." Elena yelled in a manner felt like she was trying too hard. To all the clones it was obviously faked, but the droids had no idea.

"Well ma'am, don't worry, we can easily fix you right up." One droid said, coming over with a bandage, that appeared to be stuck in a knot. "Now let's see what the problem is." It said, trying to move the hand that Elena was using to hold her side.

As soon as the droid made contact with Elena's hand, it was impaled by her lightsaber, that she was holding in said hand. Elena then went to her right and started cutting down battle droids before they had time to process what was happening.

At the same time, Chase dipped to the left and pulled out his DE-10 and shot down three droids, taking out the first two from his hip with body shots and then bringing the blaster up and taking the third out with a headshot.

Becker then heard some commotion behind where they were looking and saw someone he didn't recognize grab a blaster from one of the droids keeping them guard and shooting it a few times before it went down and then managed to take out two more who weren't paying attention to their flank.

Becker and all of the other clones realized that this was the perfect time to make their move. Becker quickly looked over to his right and grabbed the head of the closest battle droid to him and quickly turned it clockwise, snapping its neck and grabbing its blaster.

Gimmik, Stitch, Fancy, and Copper took Becker's lead and started to take out the droids near them. Charger ran behind one of the droids closest to him and put it in a headlock while he grabbed the droid's blaster, shooting down three droids.

About two other droids started to fire at Charger, but all of the shots hit the droid the clone was holding. Soon after that the two who opened fire were put down by Sargent Buck who grabbed both of their heads from behind and smashed them together.

The whole ordeal only happened in a couple of seconds and when it was over and the area seemed clear of droids Chase holstered his blaster and breathed a sigh of relief. "All according to plan." Chase said pointing to Jo.

"Okay, you were right, it worked." Jo said annoyed.

"Yea, I know." Chase replied.

"Next time…" Elena said, pointing at Chase. "You are the one who going to be injured." She said.

"And why's that?" Chase asked curious.

Elena quickly turned away from him. "It was quite embarrassing." She said, her voice a little shaken.

"Well if it's anything to go by General, I thought you were very convincing." Becker said, walking up to Elena and saluting.

"Thank you Becker, you are too kind." Elena said, happy to see that the Clone was okay.

"And 'Wife' sir?" Becker asked wondering about Chase's lines.

"What? Wanted it to sound believable." Chase said, shrugging.

Before anything else could be said the group heard some violent coughing to the right of them. The group turned to see Drummer and Tiff helping Buddy lay down, the latter holding his side. Elena quickly ran over to the injured trooper and knelt down to get to his level.

"Buddy, what happened?" Elena asked worried about the Clone.

"It's nothing General… the landing was a little rough, that's all." Buddy said, sounding strained. "Stitch took a look at me earlier and said that my bleeding was all internal." He continued, this caused Elena to get a much more worried look. "But that's okay because that's where all the blood's supposed to be, inside." Buddy smiled.

Elena took a moment to look around at her surroundings, checking to see if the rest of the battle droids had returned yet. They haven't. Elena then called Chase over to where she was. Chase walked over to see what was going on.

"What's up?" Chase asked, wondering what was happening.

"I am going to heal Buddy, and I am going to need you to set up defenses and watch out for those remaining droids." Elena said.

"Since when could you heal people?" Chase asked, surprised by this new information.

"I have been taking classes on it since I was a youngling." Elena answered. "But it takes a lot of time, concentration, and energy to do. So while I heal him I will be completely defenseless." She added. "And we aren't going to be able to move him, just for the fact that I do not think that we should, with his condition." Elena finished.

"Okay, you do your thing, and I'll do mine." Chase said, nodding.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"How much longer do you think until we find anyone?" Adain asked sitting on the edge of the LAAT, swinging his legs back and forth.

"Who knows." Jon said, looking through a set of binoculars he had found, surveying the passing landscape. "Could be a few hours until we see something." He said.

"But we've been up here for so long." Vinny said, gripping the handrails of the gunship hard enough to have his knuckles turn white.

Jon lowered the binoculars from his eyes and turned to look at Vinny with the most confused look. "But we haven't, we really haven't." Jon said. "We have only been up for fifteen minutes." He said.

"Yea, so long." Vinny said, still clinging to handrails.

Jon shook his head and went back to spot with binoculars. Not a lot of time ad passed when Jon noticed something in the distance. Zooming in he discovered a group of Clones engaging more battle droids then he could count. And right in the middle of it was who else but Chase.

Jon quickly stood up and leaned over to where the cockpit was. "Pilot, make heading east of here." Jon yelled.

"Yes sir, heading east." The pilot replied.

The gunship made a sharp turn and the boys felt it accelerate to even faster speeds.

"I'M GONNA KILL CHASE WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER!" Vinny yelled, trying to overcome the sound of the wind.

"YOU AND I BOTH." Jon replied.

* * *

 **A/N: New chapter, more action.**

 **Remember to favorite and comment if you want to see more, or don't if you don't want to.**


End file.
